The Ghost Of You
by sunshineoptimismandangels
Summary: Blaine moves to San Francisco a with a new job and a new home. Everything seems to being going great for him. Until he hears rumors that his new house is haunted, soon Blaine is thrown into a life of fear, violence, romance and love. Will Blaine and Kurt fund away to be together or is Kurt really lost? ghost!kurt.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine set the last of his boxes down on the ground and stretched his arms letting his shoulders pop. He sighed at looked around at the foyer of his new home. Polished wood floors and dark wood paneling, shining in the soft yellow glow of the antique lighting fixtures.

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and walked to the living room. Nothing was unpacked yet, but his couch was there, he plopped down on it, exhausted by a day of moving. He should have taken Wes up on his offer to come out to San Francisco and help him settle in. Instead, Blaine had opted for moving all on his own, wanting to get his new home set up and ready before any of his friends or family came to visit.

It was going to be strange at first, living so far from anyone he knew. Though Cooper was in Los Angeles at least. His parents were still back in Ohio. Wes had settled down in Virginia with his wife. And most of his friends from NYU had stayed in New York after graduation. And here was Blaine, nearly 3,000 miles from the city he'd always thought would be his home.

As Blaine looked around at the cream colored walls and big beautiful bay windows of his new home he couldn't really feel disappointed. Sometimes life didn't work out the way you planed, and sometimes that was okay.

After graduating from NYU Blaine had a few freelance jobs writing music for some local productions. Scores for small musicals and sometimes little jiggles for commercials. His big break came when a producer heard some of his music when he went to see his daughter in an off Broadway production Blaine had written for.

Before Blaine knew what was happening he was collaborating on scores for major Broadway plays and then even writing music for movies. It didn't happen over night, but two years after graduating Blaine was becoming a fairly well know composer in Hollywood so he decided to move to California. He almost moved to L.A., after all that's were most of Hollywood's elite was, plus Cooper lived there, but there was just something about San Francisco Blaine couldn't resist. The hills, the bay, the culture. He wanted to be there.

When his realtor told him about this old Victorian townhouse that was on the market from much less than other similar houses Blaine was skeptical.

_"What's wrong with it?" Blaine asked._

His realtor raise her perfectly sculpted eyebrows, "Nothing's wrong with it.", Angie said.

"Really? Because other houses in the same area and with the same square footage are going for a lot more. And this one is in amazing shape. What's wrong with it?"

"Fine." Angie relented, "People say it is haunted."

Blaine laughed, "No but really, what's wrong?"

"That's it. It is a great house, but people are superstitious. Something bad happened there a while ago and now people think it is haunted."

"That's all?" Blaine said as he glanced at the pictures of the beautiful old home. He had never been superstitious and he certainly didn't believe in ghost.

"That's really all."

Blaine smiled, "I want to see it."

As soon as Blaine had seen the house he knew he wanted it, they drew up papers that day. Blaine felt like he belonged there.

Now that Blaine was actually here the feeling of belonging was even stronger. Everything about this house was perfect. From the crown molding, to the pale yellow walls in the kitchen, and the big clawfoot tub in the bathroom, which obviously wasn't part of the original house, since it had indoor pluming, but still fit perfectly with the Victorian style. Whomever had lived here before had spent a great deal of time, money and care updating the house while still keeping to its antique roots, and Blaine thought it was all just..._perfect_.

A moving company had helped him move in his furniture so it was all in the proper rooms, but none of his boxes were unpacked yet. He watched the sunset outside from his window and decided unpacking could wait until tomorrow. His stomach growled and he decided that eating couldn't.

An hour and a half and a delivered pizza latter Blaine was quietly roaming his new home. Downstairs was the foyer, a good sized living room, the kitchen, the dinning room, a storage closet under the stairs and a half bath. Upstairs was the master bedroom, a study, the full bath and a rather large guest room. Blaine had decided to use the guest room as his own, the study for a guest room (he had a feeling Cooper would be visiting a lot), leaving the bigger master bedroom for his music room. That is where he'd spend most of his time anyway.

He walked through the music room and ran his fingers over the keys of his piano. He grimaced at the sound. He'd need to tune that soon, moving hadn't done it any favors. The music room was mostly empty of boxes at this point. It contained his piano, because Blaine was a purest and loved the sound of an actual piano, though he owned a keyboard as well. His guitar was there too, and the desk he did most of his writing. The room was beautiful, with a big fireplace and a view of the bay from its windows. He knew it was going to be his favorite room of the house.

Blaine stifled a yawn and decided to hit the sack early. Tomorrow would be a long day of unpacking and cleaning and settling in. He wanted to get everything perfect in his new house before exploring his new city.

Blaine went to his room and found the box marked "Bedroom Linens" opened it and pulled out a pair of sheets and a pillow, he quickly made his bed, knowing he'd find his comforter and a pillow case tomorrow, this was enough for know. He slipped under the covers, the exhaustion of moving catching up with him, and quickly fell asleep feeling peaceful and at home.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine woke up the next morning still tired. He hadn't slept well. He kept waking up and then the sleep he did get was restless and full of strange dreams.

At one point he had laid in bed and would have sworn he heard someone else in the house. It freaked him out. But now as the warm sunshine streamed though his window his nighttime fears seemed childish.

He got up and stretched, letting the sun warm his face. He needed a plan of action. What room to start unpacking first? Actually, he needed coffee first. He may be leaving most of his exploring for when he was completely unpacked, but finding a local coffee place was the first item on his to-do list.

As Blaine walked down the hall towards the bathroom he noticed the faint sent of roses in the air, but didn't think much of it. He opened one of his boxes marked "important bathroom stuff" and found what he needed to shower and do his hair.

He was a little disgusted that he had slept in his clean sheets still sweaty from moving in, but yesterday had been a long day. After he was cleaned up he styled his hair with just a little gel and put on a pair of nicely fitting jeans, boat shoes, a white button down shirt and a soft gray and charcoal striped sweater. Topping it off with a dark fedora he forgot he even owned, but had fallen out of one of the boxes he was rummaging through.

He felt good, despite his lack of sleep, as he walked out into the crisp air and sun of San Francisco.

He knew he should probably look up near by coffee places on his phone, but he just felt like wandering a little. He walked down his street lined with vintage town homes before he got to a more commercial part of his neighborhood. Blaine hadn't even wondered very long before, by lucky chance, he ended up in front of a little shop called "Sugar & Spice". It looked like they served pastries, baked goods and coffee. Perfect.

The little silver bell above the door chimed as he walked in and was immediately surrounded by the smell of sugar and coffee. There were a few customers lounging about in plush looking chairs or sitting at tables, sipping coffee and nibbling on morning treats.

Blaine walked up to the young man behind the counter and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Good morning! I will have a medium drip and..." Blaine glanced at the pastry display. "I don't know. What do you suggest?"

The man at the counter looked a little younger than Blaine, probably still in college. He had dark brown hair and sparkling eyes to match. He smiled at Blaine and leaned forward. There was no one else in line, so it seemed he was going to spend some time talking to Blaine.

"That depends," he said with a little wink, "What kind of morning are you having Mr. Medium Drip?"

Yeah, Blaine liked this place. "Mmmm, a sleepy one." he answered. "I just moved in down the street and I needed some coffee before I started my day of unpacking."

The man glanced over to the pastry self. "Well then I'd go with the blueberry muffin, is a staple and it is filling, so it'd be a good way to start the day."

"Great! I'll take one... James." Blaine said glancing at the man's nametag.

"And who is the order for?" James asked.

"My name is Blaine", he held out his hand to shake.

James took it with a smile, "Pleased to meet you Blaine."

"And it's on the house!" James said as Blaine reached for his wallet. "Cute-first-time-costumers-who-just-moved-into-the -neighborhood discount."

Blaine gave him another heart-melting smile, "Thanks."

James seemed to want to chat as he poured Blaine's coffee. "So where in the neighborhood did you just move to?"

"Oh, that blue old Victorian townhouse up the street." Blaine answered, "But I guess that description could apply to many houses around here."

James placed his coffee and muffin in front of Blaine and gave him a funny look. "Not the pale blue one on Jefferson Street? That one has been empty for years."

"That's the one!" Blaine laughed, "You aren't going to come and stalk me are you?" Blaine leaned forward and smiled as he looked James in the eye.

James looked flustered for a moment, cheeks gaining color. "No. I- it's just that. There is something wrong with that house."

"Not that I can tell," Blaine said straightening back up, "It's lovely and well kept, and updated."

"Yeah but... don't you... know about it?"

"That it's haunted? Yeah, that doesn't bother me." Blaine said cutting to the chase. "I don't really believe in that kind of stuff." Blaine was surprised that he new home had a reputation in the neighborhood though.

"It's not just that," James answered, "I don't think I could live in a house where something like that happened."

"Something like _what_ happened?"

"Oh god!" James cringed, "I am so rude. You just moved in there, you don' want to hear this. I am sorry. I should just say, 'Welcome to the neighborhood!' So you know, 'Welcome to the neighborhood!" James plastered a cheesy grin on his face.

Blaine knew he should probably just let it go, but he had the strange urge to know what is was that happened in his house. "Thank you James, I appreciate that, but I love a bit of good gossip. So give. What happened in my house?"

James seemed to lose all of his reservations as he leaned forward and lowered he voice conspiratorially, "A few years ago, when I was in highschool, people died there."

Blaine chuckled, "Yeah, but it is a really old house. I bet a few people have died there."

"Not like this. It was a _murder suicide_. Apparently pretty brutal too. A few months after it happened a young couple moved in, but moved out again just a week latter saying the place was haunted. They were really spooked too. And no one has lived there since." James finished using a mock creepy voice as if he was telling a ghost story.

"Until I moved in that is." Blaine said.

"Yup, until you moved in."

Blaine took his coffee and blueberry muffin, "Interesting. Still I'm not worried."

"Good." James smiled, "I hate for you to leave the neighborhood. Keep me updated though Blaine. I love ghost stories." he winked again.

Blaine laughed good naturally, "Will do!"

Blaine spent the whole day listening to music, unpacking boxes and dancing around his new home. He ordered more take out decided he really did need to do some grocery shopping sooner or latter. He got calls from his parents, Cooper and Wes, all checking in to see how he liked his new place and asking when they'd get to come and visit. All in all, it was a great day, very productive.

By time Blaine pulled on his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt he'd forgotten all about the strange noises he'd heard the night before and about the murder suicide James told him about. He slid under his cool covers feeling accomplished and soon drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter contains grafic non-con, violence and character death, you should be warned. If you'd rather not read the non-con/violence part you can skip this chapter and click here to see a spoiler of what happens. The next chapter is happier I promise!**

Blaine woke up and turned towards his nightstand to see what time it was. He groaned seeing the clock read 1:00am. He wasn't sure what had woken him, but as he laid there in bed he found that despite how tired he was he couldn't fall all the way back to sleep. It was really frustrating.

He realized that he was thirsty, but kept drifting in and out of sleep dreaming he'd gotten up to get some water only to wake up still thirsty. Finally, he slowly got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. He could go down to the kitchen and get a glass, but in his sleepy state that seemed too far away.

He stumbled into the bathroom and ran a hand threw his messy curls, leaving the light off as he leaned over the sink and drank some tap water out of his cupped hands. He wiped his mouth off with his sleeve and started back towards his bedroom, passing the music room on the way. He smelled roses. He stopped by the door and listened, did he just hear something coming from the empty room?

There was a soft light coming from under the door, Blaine's pulse quickened and he swore under his breath when he realize he had no idea where his baseball bat was, he'd seen it while unpacking but couldn't remember where it was now. Blaine straightened his shoulders and slowly pushed the door open with a gentle creak and poked his head in. He squinted against the light in the room.

Soon his eyes adjusted and then grew wide as Blaine scanned his music room. Candles where set up all over the place, on the windowsills and along the floor, brightly shining their warm light, there was also a fire in the fireplace even though it was warm outside. The flames flickered and danced casting strange shadows across the walls, across his piano and across the huge four post bed in the middle of the room.

Wait. _What?_

Blaine stepped into the room and quietly closed the door behind him. He didn't know why he felt the need to be so quite, but there seemed to be a strange stillness and warmth over the whole room. Blaine rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times before looking back at the mysterious bed in the room. What the hell?

Then Blaine realized he wasn't alone.

There were people on the bed. Blaine backed away in fear, not realizing he'd even moved forward. His back hit the wall behind him as he stared at the sight before him. Two men were on the bed, naked and writhing against each other. One was stretched out on his back lengthwise over the rich soft looking covers, his skin pale and perfect, his legs hitched up around the other man, bu kicking out against the bed. Blaine couldn't see his face, but his body was beautiful, porcelain looking skin and toned muscles, gorgeous with the soft light from the candles flicking over him.

Straddling this Adonis was a slim, tall figure, with light colored hair and a strong, smooth back. He was sitting up, legs on either side of the pale body beneath him. Blaine could see that he was holding the other man's hands against the bed and above his head, but the way he was leaning obstructed his view of the bottom man's face. The man on top had his back towards him, so Blaine couldn't see his face either.

However, It didn't take a genius to figure out what the two mean were doing. The man on top was buried into his lover and was rocking back and forth all while the man beneath him kicked out his spread legs and writhed under him.

At first it was like watching a muted porno, all the moves were right, but the room was bathed in silence. Soon though, small sounds started coming from the men, a low moan, a soft gasp. Blaine took a few almost involuntary steps towards the bed and then blushed when he realized he'd also moved a hand into his pajama pants.

Blaine looked back up at the two naked, beautiful men in front of him. Their muscles tight as they moved against one another. The moaning was full volume now. The man on top letting out deep groans of pleasure with every thrust down. The man stretched out on the bed panting and thrashing under him. The old bed creaking as the men rocked on top of it.

Blaine let his hand wonder, pulling his pants down over his hips as he slowly started pumping his hardening cock. Clearly he was still dreaming. He never did get up to get that drink, and now his body was wanting something more than water and his mind was providing him with this utterly erotic sight.

Blaine didn't have erotic dreams very often, but he certainly didn't mind this one.

Blaine was momentarily distracted from his own pleasure as he heard a tight, high-pitch voice call out.

"Please Sebastian. Please."

The man laying on the bed was begging for more and the man on top continued thrusting into him, but now with much more force, rocking the bed as he thrust down into the man under him.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." He growled as he twisted one of the wrist he was gripping.

Blaine heard a cry of pain from the paler man. "Seb! Please!" he choked out.

The man named Sebastian tightened his grip on the other man's wrist and twisted them harshly as his lover let out a cry of pain and fear.

Blaine's hand flew away from his own erection and he quickly pulled his pants back up. Something was wrong. This was wrong.

Blaine viewed the scene before him with new eyes. The man stretched across the bed wasn't kicking out in pleasure, he wasn't thrashing in enjoyment. He was fighting, he was struggling. He was trying to free himself. Meanwhile the other man wasn't letting up in his merciless attack.

Sebastian wasn't holding onto the the other man the way a lover would hold someone in the throws of passion. He was forcing him down. Hands tightly pressing the smaller man's hands against the bed.

"You fucking whore!" Sebastian yelled. "How dare you Kurt!"

"No! No!" Kurt pleaded, "I didn't I swear. I love you Seb. Only you. _Please Sebastian_." His last two words were little more than a sob as Sebastian leaned forward finding a new angle to fuck him.

"You're a liar Kurt." He growled and moved both hands to clamp around the terrified man's neck.

Blaine was frozen in fear and shock, slowly understanding what he was watching, this wasn't just sex, it wasn't two hot guys making love, it was _an attack_. Blaine would think about what the hell was wrong with his brain for dreaming this latter. Right now all he could focus on was waking up.

"Wake up. Wake up! Wake up, Blaine!" He chanted to himself, but nothing changed, he was still stuck in this nightmare.

Kurt had stopped pleading now, no that wasn't it, he _couldn't_ plead anymore as Sebastian tightened his grip on Kurt's throat, cutting off his air supply. Kurt bucked and thrashed, trying to get Sebastian off of him, but he wasn't strong enough. Sebastian's apparent rage seeming to strengthen him as he easily kept Kurt down.

Blaine was close enough now to see Kurt's hands fly to his neck trying to pry Sebastian's fingers off of him, but it didn't work. Blaine got his first look at Kurt's face, he was gorgeous, or would have been if he didn't look so scared. His eyes were wide and his face was flushed and his mouth opened and closed soundlessly, trying to gulp in air that couldn't reach his lungs.

Sebastian kept up an unforgiving pace, rocking on top of Kurt as he choked the life out of him.

Suddenly Blaine sprang to action. He had no idea what was going on, and a part of him was starting to fear this wasn't a dream, but no matter what, he couldn't just stand there and watch someone be killed. Blaine moved to pull Sebastian off of Kurt, but his arms went straight through him. Blaine gulped down the fear rising in his chest and tried again, again, his arms went through Sebastian as if he wasn't there.

Kurt's kicking and squirming had grown weaker by this point and Blaine's blood pulsed with fear. He took a step back and then launched himself onto the bed, only to fall through it and skid forward hitting the wall on the other side.

Blaine rubbed his head where he'd hit it, stood up and turned around. He has a perfect side view of what is going on now. Kurt was almost still beneath Sebastian, his lips still opening and closing slightly, his only other movement was his body being rocked back and forth by Sebastian. Kurt's eyes were wide and unblinking, his face blotched red and purple. Sebastian hands were leaving angry red marks against the pale flesh of Kurt's neck.

Sebastian thrust as Kurt's head tilted back towards the bed and his body spasmed a few times, hands twitching, feet jerking chest heaving before slumping limply against the bed, completely still. Then Sebastian came, his head thrown back and a hash yell on his lips.

Blaine couldn't move. He could hardly breath as horror shook through him. He watched as Sebastian slumped down onto Kurt's body, finally releasing his neck, he closed Kurt's mouth and then pressed a hard kiss to his blueish lips.

"You should have never cheated on me." Sebastian said, voice even and unemotional. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

Sebastian climbed off of Kurt and down off of the bed. His back turned towards a terrified Blaine. Blaine pulled his eyes away from Sebastian at looked at Kurt. Unmoving, unbreathing, tear stains on his beautiful face, his pale body completely still.

Blaine heard a choked off sob and then realizes he'd made the sound himself, he was crying. He looked away from Kurt to see that Sebastian has turned around, with something in his hand now. Clear green eyes staring at Kurt's dead body.

Blaine's mind couldn't catch up to what he was seeing as Sebastian lifted the gun to his own head.

"NO!" Blaine screamed reaching forward as Sebastian pulled he trigger. There is a loud bang and then there was red... just everywhere. Blaine collapsed to the ground, squeezing his eyes shut and holding his breath.

Blaine sat there curled up on himself, arms hugging his knees and head buried in his arms, as the room grew colder, and darker. Slowly he opened his eyes and to see... his music room. No candles, no fire in the fireplace, no bed, _no dead bodies._ Blaine tried to move to get up, but he felt dizzy and sick, instead he laid down on the cool wood floor, and tried to steady his breathing. His closed his eyes and eventually feel into a fretful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine woke the next morning with a throbbing headache and a painful creak in his neck. He sat up and took stock of where he was, sitting on the floor of his music room. Blaine rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand before raking his fingers through his hair.

What the hell had happened to him last night? He leaned against the wall and looked around the room. Nothing seemed abnormal or out of place. Was he going crazy? The things he'd seen last night... he knows he didn't dream it, it was far too real, plus here he was in the music room and not in his bed. That meant it hadn't been a dream. Right?

Blaine groaned and got to his feet, dragging himself to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and tested the temperature before stripping off his clothes and standing beneath the warm stream of water.

He felt a little sick, images from last night playing in his head. Sebastian and the gun... Kurt's terrified pleas, his face contorted in fear. Blaine turned up the heat until the water stung his skin, but he couldn't wash the memories away. If it was a dream there was something seriously wrong with him. Why would he dream that?

Jame's words from yesterday came back to him.

_"It was a murder suicide. Apparently pretty brutal too."  
_  
Blaine shivered even as the hot water ran down his skin. He had to go back to the coffee shop. Maybe James could tell him more, maybe he could figure out what was going on. Maybe he really had seen something. Blaine couldn't decided if he wanted what he saw to be real, because that was terrifying, or a dream, because that was frightening too.

Blaine quickly finished his shower, dried off and ran to his room pulling on the first shoes, pants and shirt his hands landed on, before racing down the stairs and out the door. He hadn't even bothered doing his hair. Blaine reached "Sugar & Spice" in record time, wrenching the door open, the little bell chiming pleasantly as Blaine scanned the front counter. James was there just finishing up with a customer.

Blaine tried to look calm as he strode up to the counter, "Thank goodness you're here", he said as James looked at him.

James smiled, "I usually have the morning shift..." he trailed off as he took in Blaine's appearance and strained expression. "You really need your coffee, huh?"

"Um... actually I need to talk to you."

"Sure."

"Privately?" Blaine asked glancing around at the other customers in the shop.

"Oh. Okay." James nodded towards the door leading to the back room. Once they had shut the door behind them Blaine sagged against a wall, nervously rubbing a hand down up and down his arm. "I needed to talk to you about what you said yesterday."

James just looked at him and frowned.

"About the... the murder suicide?", Blaine clarified.

"Yeah listen, sorry about that. I hope it didn't freak you out or anything."

"No. It. I..." Blaine took a deep breath and started again, "Could you just tell me more about it? What do you know?"

James shrugged, "Not much. I mean you hear stories, but I think a lot of the details have been made up and dramatized. I know it was two guys. Some people say newlyweds, but I don't know about that."

_Two guys. Okay, that much was right._ "Do you know how they died?"

"One guy killed the other I guess, and then blew his own brains out."

Blaine was really feeling nauseous now. He rubbed his hands down his face. "Right." he whispered, "And, uh when did this happen?"

"Blaine, you don't look so great? Are you sure your okay? I mean... pardon the expression, but you look like you've seen a ghost."

Blaine let out a hollow laugh.

"It's just stories you know. There aren't any ghost in your house." James continued.

"Yeah. Of course.", Blaine said. "But there _was_ a murder suicide, right? I was just wondering when?"

James glanced up, thinking, "Well, it was my freshman year of Highschool. In the fall sometime, or before the Holidays? I'm not sure. But it was five years ago now."

Blaine stood back up from the wall and tried to smile. "Great. Thanks James.", he said and started to walkout of the room.

"Of course." James said following him, "Anytime. Did you want a coffee or anything?"

Blaine had reached the front door by then and turned, doing his best to give James a genuine smile of gratitude, "Not this morning, thanks!" and then he left the shop.

A couple hours latter found Blaine sitting in the big downtown public library. After leaving "Sugar & Spice" Blaine had rushed home, only to jump in his car and drive downtown. After talking a little with the sweet librarian at front she'd shown him to the newspaper archive and he'd dug into microfiches from 5 years ago.

After going through months of newspaper articles he finally found one about a murder suicide of a newly married gay couple dated November of 2014. It didn't list his address or any thing, but he knew he'd found the right story because of the two small pictures at the top.

The first picture was of Sebastian Smythe. Blaine couldn't look at his smirking face for very long without feeling queasy. Even in black and white it seemed like Sebastian was staring at Blaine, and he could easily remember the cold green eyes from the night before.

Blaine scrolled down to see the picture of Kurt Hummel-Smythe. Even in the grainy newspaper picture, Kurt was lovely. Perfectly styled hair, sparkling eyes and an adorable grin. Blaine found himself smiling at the picture, a pleasant swooping feeling in his stomach until he remembered Kurt' still, dead body laying on the bed and the feeling turned sour.

That was it then. Kurt and Sebastian had been real people, there was no way he dreamed it up. So that meant... Blaine didn't like to think of what that meant.

Blaine got the nice librarian to help him make copies of all the articles having to do with Sebastian and Kurt, she even gave him a folder to carry them neatly home in.

Blaine decided he needed to do something other than think about what happened last night, so he went grocery shopping, picked up dinner and spent the evening playing his music far too loud and finishing up his unpaking. Well besides the music room, he let those boxes be, he didn't really fell like spending time in there.

Blaine knew that a normal person would be out of that house, not settling in, but Blaine felt like he just couldn't leave. By time Blaine crawled into bed and pulled the covers up he felt spent. Not only from the long day, but from the past two nights of interrupted sleep. Despite this, he still couldn't fall asleep.

Now that he wasn't busy he could _only_ think about what happened last night. His mind swirling with images and sounds and with the words he'd read in the articles today. Things like, "ballistic trauma" and "asphyxiation". Blaine tried to distract himself, by planning a good time for Wes to visit, or composing songs in his head, but it didn't matter he couldn't sleep.

After a few hours of not sleeping Blaine started hearing noises in the house. The kind of noises that are hard to pinpoint, but tell you that you aren't alone. Blaine glanced to his bedroom door, wishing he'd locked it, but there was no way he was leaving the safety of his covers to do that now.

The noises grew louder and more defined. Creaks and sighs and moans, that could have been the wind outside or the tree against his window. But Blaine knew it wasn't.

Then Blaine heard voices, muffled at fist and then growing louder, clearly coming from down the hall.

_"Please. Sebastian please!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"I didn't please."_

_"I love you." _

Blaine buried his head beneath his pillows, trying to block out the angry words and the heart-wrenching cries. But he could still hear them. And the continued rhythmic creaking of the bed, which strained on Blaine's sanity. he started humming to himself to block everything out... but then it seemed to get quite again.

Blaine lifted his head from under his pillows. No yelling, no creaking, no sounds. Maybe it was over, Maybe-

BANG!

The loud gunshot rang through the house. Blaine jumped, nearly falling out of bed and let out a shriek of fear.

_Now_ it was over.

Blaine laid in bed for hours, heart rate fast and mind awake until his alarm clock when off the next morning.

Blaine was stiff and slow as he got up out of bed. He walked to his closet to pick out something to wear for the day, but didn't have the energy to make that decision. Instead he lumbered downstairs in his PJs, rubbing his face and wishing he knew what the hell he was going to do.

He stomach growled so he went to the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of Cheerios. He leaned against the counter as he ate his breakfast, wondering how long it would take him to pack up all his stuff again.

His glanced up from his bowl and sucked in a quick breath, his bowl and spoon hitting the ground as he pressed his back hard against the counter.

Kurt was standing in his kitchen watching him.

"Sorry! Sorry." Kurt said in a panicked voice, "I didn't mean, I wasn't trying to..."

Kurt took a step forward and Blaine's heart leap into his throat, and a made a choked of noise of protest.

Kurt stopped and looked at him with wide eyes, "Sorry." he whispered. "I really don't want to scare you. I am so sorry."

Blaine didn't answer, Kurt reached his hands out and little, they hovered in the air uselessly as he looked down at the broken bowl and the spilled Cheerios as if he want to clean up the mess, but in the end he dropped his hands and looked back at Blaine.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he said calmly.

Blaine gulped and tried to find something to say, but still nothing would come out.

Kurt ran his hand down his face before rubbing both of his palms nervously down the front of his tight, dark jeans. Then he reached one hand out towards Blaine.

"Hi.", He said with a nervous smile, "I am Kurt Hummel."

Blaine stared at his hand for a moment and then made a small move forward, when there was a knock on the front door.

Kurt dropped his hand as both he and Blaine glanced towards the front of the house. When Blaine looked back to where Kurt had been standing, he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine stood frozen for a moment before there was another loud knock on his door. He stepped around his broken bowl and scurried pass where he'd seen Kurt. He got to the door and peeked out of the peep hole. His brother's cheesy grin filled his sight. Blaine sighed and rested his forehead against the door for a moment before pulling it open.

"Squirt!", Cooper greeted holding his arms out for a hug.

Blaine hurtled into his embrace, wrapped his arms around him and held on tight. After standing still for a moment in surprise, Cooper held him back rocking a little.

"Hey little brother, what's the matter?"

"Nothing", Blaine answered letting go and trying to pull himself together, "I'm just happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too!" Cooper said messing Blaine's hair. "No gel today huh?" Cooper glanced down at Blaine's pajamas, "Just letting yourself go now that you live in Cali?"

"I, just. It was. I know that I... Just didn't feel like dressing." Blaine responded.

Cooper laughed, "You are always so good with words. Now are you going to invite me in and show me around or not?"

Blaine backed up and let Cooper in. Despite everything going on he was excited to show Cooper the house... as long as Kurt didn't pop out from somewhere, and no ghost turned up to kill each other.

Blaine showed him around downstairs stopping a moment to clean up the cereal and broken pieces of bowl on the floor. Cooper's raised an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything.

Then Blaine showed him around upstairs, "The bathroom of course. And the guest room, that's for you. And my room." They stood in Blaine's room as Cooper took in the rumpled covers of his unmade bed, Blaine was usually so neat that he knew Cooper could see something was up, but again, he didn't say anything about it.

"And what about this music room you've been going on and on about?"

Blaine paled a little, but lead him down the hall to the music room. He creaked open the door and stuck his head in making sure it was empty of anything... weird. Once he was sure that it was just his music room he let Cooper in. Cooper was suitably impressed, talking about how open and bright it was, and that Blaine was sure to write amazing music here, possibly for a movie Cooper was in one day.

But Blaine was nervous and kept rubbing the back of his neck and glancing around the room. Cooper walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, making him jump a little.

Cooper stared at him seriously for a minute before smiling as they both headed back downstairs.

Cooper was all excitement, as they settled down in the living room. Raving about how perfect the house was for Blaine and how he was going to love California and how great it was that they lived so close to each other now.

Cooper even teased him about not being surprised that his big brother had just dropped by uninvited and that they could just do things like that now. Blaine reminded him that it was over a five hour drive, but Cooper just shrugged.

"That's why I am planning on staying the night!"

Blaine's eyes grew wide.

"That's okay, right?"

"Of course... I mean. Yeah, Cooper, you're always welcome." But tried to swallow down the fear that tightened in his chest, he didn't want Cooper to know what happened here at night, or maybe he did, maybe he wouldn't have to be in this alone?

The longer Cooper was there the more Blaine started to relax. His brother had the amazing talent of talking mostly about himself, which gave Blaine a chance to think of something other than the ghosts in his house.

They spent the day talking and walking around downtown, Blaine started remembering why'd he been so excited to move to San Francisco. They ate lunch at a delicious deli near his house and went down to the bay to enjoy the ocean air and to people watch. Cooper was cheerful and full of energy talking all about an upcoming audition and not mentioning Blaine's quiet mood.

After they got home that that evening Blaine was making dinner while Cooper took a business call in the living in room. Blaine couldn't help looking around the kitchen nervously to make sure he was alone.

When he was done he scooped some pasta and veggies onto two plates and brought them to the living room.

"Thought we could just eat in..." Blaine stopped in the doorway as he saw his brother. Blaine had forgotten all about the folder from the library, he'd left it on the coffee table when he'd gotten home yesterday, but now it was in Cooper's lap as he flipped through the articles.

"What's all this?" Cooper looked up with a somewhat worried expression on his face.

Blaine sighed, set the plates down and sat next to his brother on the couch. "Nothing really... just something I was looking up."

"'Murder/Suicide In Old Downtown', 'Newlyweds Gory Deaths', 'Gay Couple Found Dead In New Home'", Cooper read some of the headlines, "This isn't just some light reading here Squirt."

Blaine leaned his head against the back of the couch and crossed his arms protectively in front of himself, "Don't call me that. And... I know. It's just that. Those deaths? They happened _here _in this house."

Cooper glance down at the articles again. "Okay..." he said slowly, "All the more reason _not_ to read about it."

Blaine looked at his brother's worried eyes for a moment and made a split-second decision.

He could tell Cooper, they long ago moved past the petty jealousies of his youth. Cooper wasn't just his big brother, he was his friend. He had Blaine's back. He could tell him this.

"Cooper, something strange is going on with this house. Something bad. I think... I mean I am pretty sure..." Blaine glanced down, "I'm pretty sure the house is haunted."

Cooper stared at him eyes growing wide.

Then he burst out laughing.

"Oh my god. You had me going there for a minute.", Cooper said between laughter.

"No. Cooper. Really. I've seen them. He points to pictures of Sebastian and Kurt. Here in the house!"

Cooper continued to laugh for a moment, before wiping his eyes and reaching for his plate of pasta.

"Oh Blaine. Are you trying to punk me? First get me on edge with your not-quite-okay attitude all day, then set up these articles to tell me there are ghost in the house? What was the next stage?" Cooper said excitedly through a mouthful of fettuccine. "Come into my room in the middle of the night wearing a bed sheet?"

Blaine rolled his eyes in frustration and dug into his own dinner, "Yeah. Something like that." He didn't bring up ghost for the rest of the evening.

Blaine laid in bed that night worried about his brother. Cooper may have laughed things off earlier, but Blaine didn't actually want him to freak out over what happened here at night. He didn't want him to have to see what happened in the music room. And Blaine found he was worried that once Cooper saw that house _was_ haunted he'd make Blaine leave. Blaine didn't understand why, but he was pretty sure he didn't want to leave. Blaine feel asleep that night dreaming of a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

The next morning Blaine woke up better rested than he had been since moving in. Nothing had happened. No noises. No shouts. No gunshots. Blaine knew he wouldn't have been able to sleep through that. Blaine and Cooper spent the day together, not talking about haunted houses, before Cooper had to head back out to L.A. for a job.

As Cooper was hugging Blaine good bye he stopped and held him at arms length, looking at him in the eyes. "You didn't know I was coming yesterday."

"No, but it was a good surprise Coop."

Cooper just looked at him, a strange expression on his face, "But you had those articles out, and something was clearly bothering you when I got here."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Blaine said putting his hands in his pockets and shuffling his feet.

"I do worry about you little brother..." Cooper paused and thought a moment. "I don't think your house is haunted Blaine, but I might know someone who could check it out, if it made you feel better."

Blaine shook his head, "No it's okay. I am fine. It's fine."

Cooper gave him another tight hug, "Remember I am just a phone call away." He patted him too hard on the back and then skipped down the steps, got into his car and was off.

Blaine turned around and looked at the house, before squaring his shoulders and walking back in. Maybe the ghosts were gone now? Nothing had happened last night, maybe it was all temporary?

Blaine had just closed the door and was alone in his house when he heard a voice behind him.

"Your brother's cute."


	6. Chapter 6

"Your brother's cute."

Blaine spun around and lost his footing toppling over and hitting the ground hard. He winched as hit his elbow against the door.

"Oh my gosh! I keep doing that!" Kurt rushed forward and knelt down in front of Blaine, hands hovering over him. "Are you okay?"

Blaine stared at him wide-eyed and nodded.

"I don't mean to scare you. Really. I just... I just want to talk to you. Are you okay?" Kurt looked at Blaine, eyes big and blue and lovely.

Blaine nodded again.

"Are you ever going to say anything to me?" Kurt asked with a little smirk.

Blaine gulped and then slowly held out his hand, "I'm Blaine." he said, doing his best to keep his voice from shaking.

Kurt glanced at his hand momentarily before a wide smile spread across his face. He didn't take Blaine's hand but instead clasped his own in front of himself excitedly. "I'm Kurt!"

"I know who you are." Blaine answered letting his hand drop and feeling a little steadier. He stood to his feet and braced himself against the wall. His legs still felt a little wobbly. He was _talking to a ghost_ after all.

A ghost of someone he'd seen killed. A ghost that lived in his house. Blaine watched Kurt rise to his feet as well. A ghost that was absolutely stunning.

Kurt was wearing dark jeans, that fit him perfectly, a dark gray vest that made him look slim and tall, over a crisp white henley with its sleeves rolled up showing off his amazing biceps. To finish it off he wore a broach with several small keys dangling from it.

While Blaine could appreciate his impeccable clothing, what he really couldn't keep his eyes away from was Kurt's face. Light skin with a soft speckling of freckles, perfectly swept up hair framing his face, high cheek bones, stunning blue green-eyes and lovely pink lips that had Blaine leaning forwards slightly.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked, and Blaine realized he'd been staring.

"What?"

"Are you okay? You look a little flushed and I don't want you to pass out or anything."

Blaine stood for a moment unmoving before he came back to himself, "Yeah. Yes. Fine. I guess... considering."

"Considering that you're talking to a ghost?"

Blaine smiled, "Well, at least you know. And I don't have to convince you, or explain why I'm freaking out a little."

"Oh I know." Kurt sighed, "And actually you are doing remarkably well _not _freaking out. The last people I talked to kind of high-tailed it out of here."

"Yeah, I heard about that." Blaine said and started walking towards the living room. Was he actually feeling comfortable talking to a ghost? Maybe, but he still needed to sit down.

Kurt followed him into the next room, luckily not walking through any walls or doing something that would have been equally disturbing. .

"Plus, you seem like a nice ghost," Blaine said sitting down on the couch, his legs still a little unsteady. "A friendly one. Like Casper."

Kurt smiled, "That's funny because people use to call me Casper."

At Blaine's confused look Kurt gestured to his face, "The pale skin? That and Porcelain." Kurt glanced down at the newspaper articles still littered over the coffee table. "You've been doing your research."

Blaine who'd been staring at Kurt again, quickly gathered the papers and put them back in the folder, "Sorry about that." He said as the words, ' throttled to death' caught his eye.

Kurt's hand rubbed lightly against his pale throat, "It's not like it's something I don't already know." he said looking pensive.

Blaine's heart clenched in his chest, he realized he didn't like Kurt looking sad. He wanted to do something to bring the smile back to his face.

Blaine patted the couch cushion next to him and nodded Kurt towards it. Kurt looked at him indecisively for a moment before sitting down next to him, nervously straightening his brooch.

"Actually you are strangely okay with this, with me, that is." Kurt said, "I've been too nervous to talk to you, I didn't want someone else to move out... and I... I didn't want to mess this up." Kurt stoped his fidiling and looked at Blaine, "Why are you so calm right now?"

Blaine didn't have and answer for that. It wasn't that Blaine wasn't afraid, it was just that he wasn't afraid of Kurt. He didn't know why, or how to explain it. Instead he smiled and said, "I have no idea. Maybe I am in shock and will have a breakdown latter."

Kurt's face paled and he looked at Blaine seriously, "Please don't."

Blaine laughed a little, "I'm joking."

Kurt nodded, but didn't seem convinced. Blaine was desperate to break the tension in the room and to get Kurt to smile again, "So wait. You think Cooper is cute?"

Kurt who had started nervously twisting his fingers together, looked up at him and laughed. Blaine thought it might be the best sound he'd ever heard.

"Yes. Sorry, but he _is_ cute. He reminds me of this guy who use to be in these commercials when I was in highschool. That guy was hot."

"Free Credit Rating Dot Com. Slash savings!" Blaine sang out and smiled. "That's my big brother Cooper alright. I use to be incredibly jealous of him and those stupid commercials."

Kurt's eyes widened and then he clapped his hands together and laughed, "I can't believe a celebrity was in my house!"

Blaine smiled, ignoring the awkward 'my house' comment, just happy to see Kurt's mood lighten.

"And you sang that jingle really well Blaine, you have a great voice." Kurt continued, a slight color rising to his cheeks. "I saw all the instruments upstairs in the bed... in your music room." A slight shiver when through Kurt, but he keep going, "Are you a musician?"

"Yeah, that's why I moved to California. I am composing some music for a movie. It's not a big deal, but I really love it." Blaine thought it was strange how not strange it was to talk to Kurt. It felt easy and relaxed.

If he had ever imagined talking to a ghost, normal conversations about his brother or his music wasn't something he would have thought to put high on the topic list. But it wasn't like there was "How To Talk To Ghost For Dummies" book, so he just went with it.

Kurt was excited about Blaine's music, assuring him it was a big deal and asking all kinds of questions about where he was from ("I can not believe we are both from Ohio!", which was news to Blaine since it hadn't come up in any of the articles), his job and where he went to college.

When Blaine mentioned New York, Kurt bounced up and down in his seat. "I love New York. I always planned on moving there after Highschool, but Seb didn't want..." Kurt didn't finish the thought, but instead glanced nervously upstairs.

Blaine hated to bring it up, but fear was settling in his stomach, cold and heavy, he had to ask, "Is he up there?"

Kurt looked back at him. "Excuse me?"

"Is Sebastian," Blaine grimaced when he said his name, "Is he up there?"

Kurt shook his head and answered quietly, "No. He isn't. He's not here. Thank god."

"So does he... just come back at night?" Blaine really didn't want to talk about what happened here at night, but even though he felt so at ease with Kurt, his skin prickled at the thought of Sebastian walking around his home.

"No." Kurt said resolutely, "He isn't here. He's gone. He's been gone for years."

"But-"

"He's gone." Kurt said with a look of determination on his face, "You don't have to worry about him. And I... I just don't want to talk about him. Please."

Hearing Kurt say please made Blaine's stomach roll uncomfortably. Kurt's face had a hard edge to it, but his eyes looked sad, like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry Kurt. We won't talk about it." Blaine said and moved his hand to lay in on top of Kurt's, but instead it just went right through him. Blaine stared at his hand dumbly before looking back up at Kurt. He had a small wistful smile on his lips and was wiping at his eyes catching any tears before they fell.

Kurt took a deep breath and then put on a fake smile, "Tell me more about living in New York." he said.

So Blaine did. Blaine told him about the best places he'd found for coffee, about how he loved long walks in Central Park and how he was going to miss the snow in the winter. They talked for hours settling comfortly on the couch and facing each other.

They talked about music and Broadway and crazy people on the subway. Blaine kept talking and listening to Kurt gush about the things he loved until the smile on Kurt's face was real again. A smile made Blaine feel at home.

After a while Kurt stood up and glanced around the room nervously. "I have to go now."

Blaine stood up too and was surprised to see how late it was. They'd been talking for hours. "Go where?" Blaine asked.

"Just go." Kurt shrugged and dug his hands into his pockets, looking down at his feet. "Thank you Blaine."

"Thanks for what?"

"Talking to me. It has been so long." Kurt took in a shaky breath, "Too long since I've had someone to talk to."

"I enjoyed talking to you Kurt." Blaine said taking a small step towards him.

Kurt looked up with a sweet smile on his lips, his eyes wide with hope. "I'll talk to you again latter?"

"You will?" Blaine asked, surprised that he felt so relived. "Good! I mean. Yes, great. Good."

Kurt laughed and shook his head a little as if in disbelief, before turning and walking out of the room. When Blaine reached the hallway Kurt was gone.

That night Blaine was able to fall asleep thinking of Kurt's smile and voice and sweet laugh. Sometime after one o'clock however, Blaine woke up. He could smell roses in the air.

His stomach tightened, but he made himself get out of bed and walk down the hall. He could hear familiar sounds coming from the music rooms. Creaking and pleas and swearing.

Blaine peeked open the door and saw the candles and the fire in the fireplace and the antique four-post bed in the middle of the room. Sebastian was rocking back and forth and Kurt's was kicking and scrambling to get free as he let out a garbled cry of fear.

Blaine slammed the door closed again and ran back to his room. Closing and locking his door before he threw himself back on the bed trembling until he heard the gunshot ring out. Blaine, who until he'd moved into this house didn't cry often, cried bitterly into his pillow. He always ran from things. He felt like he'd let Kurt down. He felt like a coward.

Chapter End Notes:

**Wheew, I feel like the story really hits it strid with this chapter, which is a relief for me writing it. We are finally getting some answers (slowly). I hope you enjoyed it, I know I was happy to finally write Blaine and Kurt talkig to each other. Let me know your amazing and beautiful thoughts! **


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Blaine got up, showered, did his hair and spent a great deal of time picking out his outfit, lying to himself when he said it wasn't because of Kurt.

He ended up wearing a pair of oxford shoes, black jeans that he felt great in, a white and black striped pull-over and a soft burgundy button down sweater.

Blaine still felt guilt heavy in his gut, but he also really wanted to see Kurt again. A thought that surprised and frightened him a little.

He went downstairs, but no one was there. So he started making breakfast. Fried eggs, toast and some coffee. He ate and cleaned up afterward and still no Kurt. He started feeling antsy, Kurt had said they would talk again... but Blaine had no idea what was going on or where Kurt was when he wasn't here.

When he was tense he usually like to play the piano, but he couldn't make himself go upstairs to that room. Instead he decided he needed to get out of the house for a while, he was just reaching for the door when he heard Kurt's voice.

"Where you off too?"

Blaine smiled, relief filling him, his hand dropping from the doorknob before he turned around. "Just going for a walk. Want to join me?" Blaine couldn't take back the words once he said them, but he instantly knew he'd said the wrong thing as Kurt's face fell.

"I can't actually leave the house Blaine. Trust me, I've tried."

"I, god, I'm an idiot. I am so sorry. It just. Yeah, I forgot."

Kurt looked up at him sharply, "Forgot that I'm a ghost? Forgot that I'm _dead_?"

"Well, yes. Kind of?" Blaine answered rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Kurt's face softened, "That's actually really nice."

"So if you can't leave, where do you go? When you're not here?"

"I'm always here, you know, around."

"So what? When I can't see you you're still here... watching me?" Blaine asked with a slight smile.

"What! No! No. I'm.. I don't. I am just around, it isn't like that!"

Blaine laughed and took a step forward lifting his hands to place them on Kurt's shoulders before remembering and dropping them again, "I was just teasing Kurt. Don't panic."

"It's just that I finally have someone here, and you don't seem scared of me. And you haven't had a breakdown yet. I don't want to creep you out."

"You don't creep me out. Or scare me. And if I was going to have a mental break, I think I would have by now."

"Really?"

"Really."

They stood awkwardly staring at each other for a moment before Blaine broke the silence. "So no going out then. How about we stay in and talk. I have questions."

"Right." Kurt stood up taller and lifted his chin as if bracing himself, "You have questions."

"Wanna go to the kitchen? I could use some more coffee."

Blaine made himself another cup, almost offering Kurt some, but stopping himself in time. He sat down with his mug at the kitchen table across from Kurt who was sitting rimrod straight with his hands folded on the table.

"What did you want to know?" Kurt asked in a stiff voice.

Blaine hated putting him on edge like this, but he did feel like he deserved some answers here. "Well, for one... why'd you disappear when Cooper was here?"

Kurt looked a little relieved at the question, "I wasn't hiding or anything, it just that _he_ wouldn't be able to see me, so there was no reason to let _you_ see me. You would have come off a little crazy."

"Why can't Cooper see you?" Blaine asked in surprise, "Why can I?"

"You live here. This is your home. So you see me. No one else can. That's how it works."

"How do you know?"

"Well, you couldn't see me when the realtor was showing you the place could you? I was here, heard you gushing over my... over the house." Kurt cleared his throat, "But you couldn't see me until you moved in."

Blaine narrowed his eyes as he took in the new information, a question forming he really didn't want to ask, "But what about at night? When Cooper was here, none of the things that usually happen... happened."

Kurt's hands griped each other tighter, knuckles turning white as he took a deep breath, "Everything that happens still happened, but when someone who doesn't live in the house is here you can't see or hear it. It still... it still goes on though."

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, "Have you... have you seen it?" Kurt opened his eyes and looked down, not able to meet Blaine's own concerned eyes, instead he traced the grain of the wood on the table top with his fingers. "What happens at night? You must have seen it."

"Yes, I saw. Didn't you see me? I mean I was right there. I tried... to stop _him_. I couldn't."

Kurt finally looked up a blush high on his cheeks, "You tried to stop him?"

"Of course."

Kurt smiled cheerlessly, "During the day, I am here. I can move around the house, I can talk to you. It is present day." Kurt's eyes were welling up with tears, "But at night, I just live through it over and over again. I have no control. I can't get away. I can't change what I do or say. He just... he... every night Blaine. Every night for _five years_ I've been assaulted and killed. And you, you tried to stop it."

Blaine couldn't find his voice. He had no idea what to say to that anyway.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered.

"Thank you?"

"You can't stop it, but thank you for trying."

"You don't have to thank me Kurt." Blaine reached his hand across the table to hold Kurt's hand but he slipped through his fingers.

Kurt laughed through his tears, "You really do keep forgetting."

Blaine smiled, but only briefly, he wanted to change to subject but there was something else he needed to know. "You said he wasn't here, but every night..."

Kurt sighed, "He is here to kill me, but he isn't really around. I don't know how to explain it. I don't even know if it is really him. I don't feel like he is still here though. I don't know."

"Okay..." Blaine said, but he didn't really understand.

"Can we not talk about the man who killed me?" Kurt said his face somber.

"Right! Sure, of course. Well then... um... I told you all about myself yesterday. What about you Kurt? Tell me about you."

Kurt grinned, "I haven't talked to anyone in five years, you might regret asking."

"I won't."

Kurt blushed a little and then dove in.

Kurt talked and Blaine listened, adding a comment here or there or laughing at something he said. At one point he got up and made lunch, eventually they moved to the living room.

Blaine learned that they had both struggled growing up in Ohio, that coming out had been scary. He learned about Kurt's love of music and fashion and that they both had sung in show choir in highschool.

"Wait Kurt, if competitions had been divided up differently we could have competed against each other! We might have met!"

"I wonder what my life would have been like if I met you in highschool?" Kurt said shyly, "Instead I met Sebastian..."

Blaine could see Kurt getting upset again so he quickly changed the subject. "What about your family? Tell me about them."

It had been a good choice of subject. Kurt talked about his dad with great animation and love, he told Blaine all about his lovely step-mom Carole and his clueless but sweet step-brother Finn.

He mentioned his mother's death briefly only to say, "It is weird that I'm dead, but I'm still not with her. I miss her, you know?"

Blaine nodded sympathetically, always feeling like he didn't know what to say.

"I miss Carole and Finn too. And my friends from Glee club. But especially my dad. I miss him so much it hurts."

"_Kurt_" Blaine said leaning forward.

"The last time I talked to him we had a fight. He wanted me to come home for Christmas, but Seb... well he wanted our first Christmas married to be here, with just each other. I wanted to go home, but I also wanted to make Sebastian happy. I fought with my dad... and then I didn't even live to see Christmas."

Blaine felt his heart constrict and he wanted to cry, but tears were silently streaming down Kurt's face so he swallowed his own tears and scooted closer to Kurt on the couch.

"I am so sorry. I know those words don't change anything, but Kurt, I am so sorry. You didn't deserve what happened... and I..." Blaine didn't know what else to say.

The room grew quite for a moment, all Blaine wanted to do was wrap Kurt up in his arms but he couldn't. After a while Kurt spoke up.

"I didn't cheat."

"What?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"If you saw, if you were there... then you know Seb thought I had cheated on him. But I didn't. I never would. It was the anniversary of our first date, I lit a bunch of candles and tried to have everything romantic. We... we hadn't been getting along. But he got home and he was just so angry and started yelling about me cheating on him. Then he saw the candles and thought I was over-compensating for the cheating... and then... He was jealous, but I didn't cheat."

"I believe you." Blaine said, it was obvious that it was important to Kurt that someone did.

Kurt wiped his tears away the best he could and looked into Blaine's eyes with such sincerity and trust that Blaine's stomach started doing backflips.

"I'm glad you're here Blaine. I am so glad to not be alone anymore."

That night just before 1:00am Blaine walked to the music room, he waited quietly as candles started to appear, and the fire lit up and a big four post bed became visible in the middle of the room. Blaine didn't run, even as he felt the need to, instead he stood his ground and tried to get into Kurt's line of sight.

Nothing changed, Kurt couldn't see him, but Blaine wouldn't leave. Kurt had been alone too long, he wouldn't leave him alone in this. As the gunshot rang out and the room started to clear, Blaine scrubbed his face of the hot tears streaming down his cheeks and went back to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I found someone willing to beta this story for me. So I'd like to send a HUGE 'thank you' to my lovely beta ****_Klainelove_**** xoxo.  
Also, there is a link in the middle of this chapter. It will bring you to my Tumblr to listen to a song that is in this part. And as always, thanks for reading! :)**

Blaine had been in his new house for a few weeks now and had gotten into a comfortable pattern. He spent most of his days with Kurt, talking to Kurt, laughing with Kurt, sometimes crying a little with Kurt.

He left the house mostly for work. He was composing for a new movie and he had lots of meetings with others working on the film. Going over ideas and themes so he would really understand what they were looking for.

He also explored his new city some, but not as much as he thought he would have by now, and he knew the reason why. He hated to leave Kurt behind. He wouldn't admit as much to Kurt, who wouldn't like the thought that he wasn't doing things because of him, but the truth was Blaine was happy. Happy just to spend time with Kurt and get to know him better.

Blaine's nights had a pattern as well, every night he'd try to get a little sleep before waking up around 1:00am to walk to the music room and just... be there. It wasn't that Blaine wanted to see it happen every night. In fact, the more he got to know Kurt the more it tore him apart to see Kurt that way, but he couldn't, he just _couldn't_ leave Kurt there alone. Even if Kurt wasn't aware of his presence, he was there. Afterward Blaine would go back to bed, think about Kurt's bright eyes and soft laugh and try to get the violent images out of his head before falling back to sleep.

Somewhere along the line Blaine stopped being afraid of going into the music room during the day, he did need to work after all, and it was different in there during the day; sunny, bright and almost cheerful. Kurt rarely went in though, so when he could Blaine did his writing in his bedroom or in the living room. Kurt would sit and listen to him hum, or read new issues of Vogue that Blaine had picked up for him. Overall, living with a ghost was surprisingly easy.

"Oh my gosh, this is hideous." Kurt said and lifted his eyebrow in disdain. Blaine put down his work and scooted closer to Kurt to look.

"What?"

"The jacket Blaine. It is like a mix between motocross and Sherlock Holmes, no one should wear that. Ever."

Blaine looked at Kurt's face, earnest and so sincere, he nodded his head and smiled, "I'll trust your judgment on that and not go straight out to buy one."

"It's a woman's jacket anyway."

"Yes, but you told me that 'fashion knows no gender."

Kurt opened his mouth to retort when Blaine's phone started to ring. Blaine smiled and held up a finger before answering his phone. Kurt folded the magazine, quietly slipped out of the room and disappeared. He did that sometimes, gave Blaine his space, it unnerved Blaine at first, but it had become pretty normal now.

"Hello?"

"Blaine! Little brother! How are things?"

Blaine smiled at Cooper's enthusiasm.

"Great Coop, really good. Getting some work done on my music and things are..." Blaine glanced at where Kurt had just been sitting, "_Really_ good."

"Glad to hear it. You had me a little worried when I visited, especially the more I thought about it."

"Worried?"

"You were not yourself Squirt. And you were reading these grisly articles and acting all spooked."

"I'm not Squirt. And, well... about that."

Blaine wanted to tell Cooper about Kurt, he hated having this big secret all to himself, besides Kurt was important to him, and he wanted to be able to talk to Cooper about someone he cared about.

"Cooper, something is happening in this house. I mean..." Blaine closed his eyes and went for it, "I wasn't joking when I told it you it's haunted." Blaine said quietly.

Cooper was silent for a moment, "Like haunted with a ghost?" he finally said.

Blaine hung his head in his hand, "Yes, a ghost." he mumbled.

"And you've _seen_ this ghost?"

"Yes" Blaine said again, "I'm not crazy Coop. His name is Kurt and he I... he is... he is just amazing, He is kind and funny and smart. Cooper, I am not crazy. It... I mean a month ago I would have thought someone crazy if they... but it is me! You know me Cooper." Blaine rushed to explain.

"Oh my god."

"_Cooper._"

"Oh my god!"

"Okay, now don't freak out. I said I'm not crazy and I need you to believe me."

"Oh my god Blaine! You have a crush on your ghost!"

Blaine held the phone to his ear and couldn't think of a response, his heart was beating heavily in his chest and he glanced around hoping Kurt hadn't heard that.

"What. No I don't!" he whispered.

"You do! 'He's kind and funny and smart.' Is he cute Blaine? Is he?"

"Are you messing with me right now?"

"Listen Blaine, either you are messing with me, which would be mean, and not like you. Or you _are_ crazy, which I hope isn't true, and makes me nervous. _Or_ you have a crush on the ghost living in your house. That is the option I am going with."

"I don't have a crush on him." Blaine murmured under his breath.

"But is he cute?"

Blaine sighed before answering, "He is gorgeous Coop."

Cooper let out a 'whoop' of triumph before his voice grew a little more serious, "Listen, remember I mentioned I might know someone who... is familiar with that kind of thing?"

"Yeah..."

"I think I might send her to see you."

"I don't need some fortune teller or ghost hunter..."

"She isn't like that Blaine, and she might be able to help."

"Help with what?"

"With _things_, Blaine. If they get weird."

"Weirder than they already are?"

"Yes siree."

"Fine. Whatever. I'll let you know if I need someone." Blaine smiled, he didn't want some amateur spiritualist looking into things, but Cooper was being so great about this Blaine felt he couldn't say no.

Blaine and Cooper spent the rest of the conversation not talking about ghosts; instead they focused on their jobs and Cooper's big call-back coming up. Once Blaine said good bye he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

He went to the kitchen to make a snack before poking around his house looking for Kurt. He couldn't find him anywhere, but that wasn't uncommon and he always showed up eventually. Blaine decided to go to the music room and use this time to really crack down on the latest song he was working on. He couldn't seem to get it just right.

After playing and replaying the piece and not getting anywhere Blaine just let his mind wonder and his fingers drift over the keys. Soon he was sitting on the piano bench with his eyes closed and playing whatever came to him. He smiled but kept playing when he felt Kurt sit down next to him.

"That's beautiful." Kurt said softly, "What is it?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt and his breath caught in his throat. Kurt was staring back at him with bright eyes and a sweet smile and he was sitting so close that Blaine could smell roses. Blaine cleared his throat and answered.

"It isn't anything. I'm just making it up as I go." He said as he continued to play, "Couldn't play it the same way again if I wanted to. I do this when I feel stuck on a piece of music I am working on. It helps clear my head."

"You are very talented Blaine." Kurt's voice was still soft like he didn't want to break the spell of Blaine's music.

"I'm just happy I get to do what I love for a living, you know?"

Kurt sighed, "Yeah..." he didn't say more, but there seemed to be a lot behind that one word.

"Want me to play something you know?" Blaine said and quickly changed songs. "This is a little old, but a great song. I sang it with the Warblers back in the day."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow and then laughed when he recognized the song. "Really Blaine? Katy Perry?"

"Now _she_ is very talent." Blaine smirked and started to sing, "_You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on. You think I'm funny, when I tell the punchline wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down."_

A huge smile spread across Kurt's face and he scooted even closer to Blaine, who kept singing. Kurt's eyes never left him.

When Blaine neared the end of the song he looked straight at Kurt and gave him a flirty little wink, which caused Kurt to blush and roll his eyes, "_My heart stops, when you look at me. Just one touch, now baby I believe. This is real. So take a chance and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back._"

Blaine ended the song with a little flourish on the piano and Kurt laughed before clapping, "Not bad Blaine Warbler."

"What about you? You were in Glee club, any hidden music talents of your own?"

Kurt glanced down at the keys of the piano for a moment, skipping his fingers over a few keys, "I play the piano pretty well. Not like you."

"Really?" Blaine was excited. "If I started something, do you think you could play along?"

Kurt shrugged, "Maybe"

Blaine thought for a moment about what songs would have been out before Kurt... When Kurt wasn't a ghost. He came up with the perfect one, it said what Blaine didn't have the courage to say to Kurt.

Once Blaine had started Kurt looked up to the ceiling and smiled, wiggling on the bench a little in excitement, "I can play this song" he said before he joined in.

As they played Blaine couldn't help but sneak glances at Kurt, his long sure fingers as they played, his blue eyes happy and light, the little smile that quirked up at the edges of his lips and the strands of hair that fell across his face. Blaine wanted to smooth back the stray hair that fell from Kurt's perfectly coiffed hair onto his forehead. Blaine almost lost his place watching Kurt.

For his part Kurt mostly watched his hands so as to not mess up, but when he did glance up at Blaine his cheeks would color and he would quickly look back down to the piano.

When they got to the end of the song both men left their hands on the keys and sat in silence for a moment. Blaine kept looking back and forth between Kurt's eyes and his lips. Eventually Kurt broke the silence.

"I messed up a few times." He said softly. .

"You just need to arrange your fingers more like this." Blaine said before reaching for Kurt's hands and moving his fingers on the keys. Kurt took in a sharp breath and looked up at Blaine in surprise. His face just inches from Blaine's.

"Blaine." He breathed, "You're touching my hand."

Blaine froze, his fingers gently covering Kurt's own. He could feel Kurt's soft cool skin beneath his hand. He didn't speak as he trailed his fingertips slowly down the back of Kurt's hand to his wrist, watching the movement in awe, as goosebumps spread across Kurt's skin.

Kurt lifted his hand and moved it with Blaine's until they were pressed together palm to palm.

Kurt then lifted their hands up to his line of view and just stared before reaching for Blaine's other hand and lifting it up as well until they were sitting facing each other their hands pressed together fingertip to fingertip.

"_Blaine_". Tears were forming in the corners of Kurt's eyes.

Blaine wanted to brush the tears away, he wanted to sing with joy, he looked at Kurt's awed expression and Blaine realized, he wanted to kiss him. He leaned forward, clasping Kurt's hands, intertwining his fingers with Kurt, his eyes on Kurt's lovely pink lips. Then stopped.

Kurt's eyes had fluttered closed, but then opened again when nothing happened. Blaine backed up a little and cleared his throat.

"This is amazing Kurt." Blaine breathed. He could feel his cheeks flush and he had to work to make his voice steady, his heart pounded in his chest.

Kurt just nodded, their hands tangled together between them.

"I should go make dinner." Blaine said not meeting Kurt's eye, "And I promised Wes I'd call this evening."

Kurt nodded again and then finally spoke, "Yeah, okay. Thanks for playing with me and for this." He said lifting their hands that were still together. "I can't even tell you what it is like, just to have this simple touch. It's like... like getting a drink of water after being in a dessert."

Blaine shut his eyes for a moment, he had always been a very tactile person, he couldn't imagine surviving without human contact like Kurt had. He opened his eyes and let go of one of Kurt's hands to push back the fallen strands of hair from Kurt's forehead.

"I don't know what to say. I'm so happy for you Kurt."

Kurt just smiled and then reluctantly let go of Blaine's hands. "Dinner then. The living do need to eat."

That night as Blaine lay in bed he couldn't help kicking his feet out in excitement. Holding Kurt's hands had been amazing, and he had wanted to kiss him so much.

"I'm an idiot." Blaine groaned to himself. He wasn't sure what made him feel more like an idiot, that he was developing strong feelings for a ghost, or that he hadn't acted on them.

Later that night, in the music room Blaine reached out to see if he could touch Kurt or even Sebastian now, maybe he could change things this time. But his hands went through them like always. So he stood closer, willing Kurt to be able to see him, to not feel alone. Kurt died again like he did every night and Blaine felt himself fill with anger and desperation. He had to do something.

Chapter End Notes:

**The piano scene was one of the first scenes I had written in my head when I started this story. Happy to finally get it out there. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a few wonderful days since Blaine and Kurt discovered they could touch one another. Nothing big had happened but still everything seemed to have changed, they held hands. Blaine was able to reach out and touch Kurt when he was upset. They shared a couple of hugs and in the evening as they watched TV Blaine liked to lean up against Kurt's side. Kurt hadn't stopped him, but instead had smiled and put an arm around his shoulders, and so it had become a thing they did.

Even the joy Blaine felt at getting closer to Kurt couldn't quail the bad mood Blaine was in as he drove home from an important meeting with some of the movie's big wigs. Blaine had written several songs and interludes for the movie that had been very well received. However, the big crescendo song that Blaine had spent most of his time on, turns out they hated it.

_Okay, They didn't hate it. _Blaine thought as he remembered the meeting, but they didn't want it.

"_It's just too sad." The music director had said, "I mean it's beautiful, but a little depressing."_

"We are worried that you don't understand what we are looking for." The music producer added. "We want your talent on this Anderson, but this is clearly not what we are looking for."

Blaine grimace as he clutched the steering wheel. He hated hearing that about his work, what he hated more was that he knew they were right. He'd written the song about Kurt, he hadn't meant to but it couldn't be helped. Kurt was constantly on his mind. They told him to come up with something new and present it again. He was going to do just that, but he knew he was having trouble getting into the right head space.

By the time Blaine pulled up outside the house, his mood was sour. He practically slammed the door as he marched into the foyer. His anger melted away though, as he heard Kurt in the next room. He peeked his head into the dining room to see Kurt sitting at the big table Blaine never used. He was crying.

"Kurt," Blaine said walking into the room, "What is it?" He stopped as he saw the articles he'd gotten from the library weeks ago spread across the table.

"What are you doing!" Blaine moved quickly to the table and started gathering the papers and shoving them back in the folder, "Why on earth would you read these Kurt?"

"What Blaine? You think I don't know what's in them! I know what happened!" Kurt snapped, his face was red from tears and his lips set in a sneer.

"That doesn't mean you have to read them. How does that help?"

"Oh please Blaine!" Kurt said standing up, "Really? Stop trying to protect me from something you don't even understand. Because you just don't understand!"

"Of course I don't understand!" Blaine shouted back, "How could I possibly understand _this_?" He asked gesturing between himself and Kurt. "Or anything that goes on in this house? I don't understand. I mean a few months ago I didn't even believe in ghost. So I am sorry _I don't understand_ Kurt."

Kurt stood with his arms crossed and his breathing heavy. "Well I am sorry all of this is such an inconvenience for you! How selfish of me to be _murdered_ in this house years before you even moved here!"

All the anger rushed out of Blaine at Kurt's words. "Don't Kurt, please." Blaine sighed and rubbed his temple. "I don't want to fight. And you... you aren't an inconvenience. You never could be. You make me happy Kurt. And I'm... I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you, really."

Kurt was quiet for a long time. "Today's my dad's birthday." He finally said. "_I_ should be 25 years old and celebrating my dad's Birthday right now. Instead I am perpetually 20 and stuck in this house. I may never see my dad again."

"Oh Kurt." Blaine said walking forward and wrapping his arms around him, holding him close.

"And it's just that, the last time I talked to him I was yelling at him and I've been thinking about that a lot recently." Kurt sniffed.

Blaine knew he didn't have any words to make things better so he just held on tighter as Kurt reached around and clung to Blaine.

"And the past years in this house have been hard, but I never once thought about his Birthday, or my Birthday. Or Christmas, or anything. I've just... I've just _existed_. But now you're here."

Blaine tensed a little, "Do I make things worse?"

"No. Blaine, no. Things are better now." Kurt said burying his head the crook of Blaine's neck, his words tickling Blaine's skin softly, "So much better but seeing you _live_, makes me realize how _stuck_ I am."

Kurt pulled back some, but Blaine kept his hands on his shoulders. "I think I need to move on. I don't think I can stay here." Kurt said.

Blaine's stomach plummeted. No, no he couldn't lose Kurt. He couldn't let him go. "What do you mean move on?"

Kurt laughed, but it was shaky as he brushed some of his tears away, "I have no idea but I don't think everyone who dies sticks around the way I have. In movies and things ghosts _move on_ by doing something, completing unfinished business or whatever. I think I need to find out what mine is and do that."

Blaine felt a little relieved that Kurt wasn't going to up and disappear from his arms right then. "Okay... so unfinished business. What's yours?"

Kurt shrugged, "Again, I have no idea but I am going to try and figure it out."

"Tell me if I can help."

Kurt smiled, his tears dried up now, "I will. I'm sorry for yelling."

Blaine leaned his forehead against Kurt, "You can yell at me whenever, if you just need to get it out of your system. I don't mind."

Kurt chuckled "Thank you." He smiled and took a small step back, "Now, tell me how your big meeting went."

Blaine groaned and sat down at the table.

A few days later Blaine worked up the courage to call Cooper and ask about the "expert" he'd been talking about. Blaine felt like he had to do something to help Kurt. He told Kurt that his brother knew someone and maybe they should give her a call.

Kurt was skeptical, as was Blaine. In the end they agreed to call her, seeing as they hadn't come anywhere close to discovering Kurt's "unfinished business".

Cooper had sent Blaine a copy of her card, it read:

Camille Shaw Ghost/Supernatural Phenomena Specialist and Wedding Planner.

Kurt had rolled his eyes and Blaine had almost called back and told Cooper not to send her before they both reminded themselves that neither of them was really in a place to judge, being a ghost and someone who lived with a ghost.

Camille came in the afternoon and knocked at the door promptly at 2:00pm. Blaine answered the door expecting some kind of hippie with a long skirt and braids and possibly a necklace with a big peace symbol. He was surprised to find a woman probably in her early 30s, tall with bobbed brunette hair, heels and a trendy 1950s style red dress.

"Blaine Anderson?" She smiled pleasantly and held out a hand to shake. Blaine looked down at her perfectly manicured hand before shaking it and returning the smile.

"You must be Camille, ghost expert and wedding planner?"

"Oh good grief! Cooper didn't give you one of those cards did he? I am sorry about that." She said as Blaine motioned her in. "I'm a wedding planner... this sort of thing," she made a vague motion to the house, "I just do to help people out. Some friends made those cards for me as a joke, mostly though I am busy picking out flowers, talking to caterers and dealing with crazy momzillas."

Blaine laughed politely, but felt anxious. Camille seemed nice enough, but it felt uncomfortable having a complete stranger in his house... to do what exactly? Tell him if there was a ghost there? He already knew that. To exorcise Kurt? Blaine shivered at the thought. He really should have gotten more information about this.

Blaine realized they were still stranding awkwardly by the door, Camille was waiting patiently with an amused look on her face.

"Oh. I don't really know how to...start. Would you like some coffee?" He glanced to where Kurt was standing just in the doorway to the kitchen, they had decided Kurt should stick around for this even if Blaine was alone in seeing him.

"Yes, thank you."

Blaine poured them both some coffee before they sat down at the kitchen table. They kept things light at first, just chit-chat about how Blaine was liking California and how Camille had met Cooper, "Ran smack into him at a concert, he spilled his drink all over me." Before Camille finally broached the subject.

"So Blaine, what is it that I can do for you?"

Blaine took another sip of coffee to give himself time to think before answering and then glanced up at Kurt who gave him an encouraging nod.

"I don't know exactly. I don't need you to tell me if my house is haunted of not, or to try to... get rid of any ghost. It is just that I know very little about this. I thought it might be good to talk to someone who has come across this before?"

"_This_ being a ghost?"

"Yes."

"Mmmhmm..." She hummed and waited for him to expand on that. When he didn't she started again, "Well, the house _is_ haunted, I could feel that from outside. But as you said, you know that. And the spirit here seems friendly, not angry or vengeful or anything. Correct me if I'm wrong, but the two of you get along well don't you?"

"Did Cooper tell you that?"

Camille laughed, "You know, you aren't being charged for this or anything. I have no reason to con you. I will admit I did a little research before coming over though. It seems that two people died here, but I am only feeling one ghost?"

"Yeah, the other guy... he isn't here. I mean he _isn't_ is he?"

"Blaine, I already told you he isn't." Kurt whispered.

Blaine didn't stop to ask him why he was whispering, but just shrugged and looked back at Camille, who was ignoring the fact that he seemed to be having a silent conversation with someone behind her.

"Yes, the other man who died here isn't a ghost. He's gone." She answered instead.

"I've seen him though... at night."

"Mmmm." She hummed again and tapped her fingernails against the mug. "Show me where?"

Blaine finished off his coffee before standing and leading the way to the music room, Blaine showed Camille inside as Kurt stood quietly by the piano.

"You know she hasn't told us anything we didn't already know." Kurt said.

Blaine lifted his eyebrows and made a gesture meaning, "And what do I do about it?"

Kurt just shrugged as Camille walked slowly around the room touching things here and there, before spinning around, placing her hands on her hips and smiling. "So this is what I gather. You see and can talk to a ghost. From what I've read I'd guess it is Kurt, right?"

"Right." Blaine confirmed.

"And I'd guess, when you see the other man who died here, Sebastian, you only see him in this room. At the same time each night. Doing... the same things. Right again?"

"Right..." Blaine said slower.

The smile slipped from her lips as she stepped closer, "Do you see Kurt killed, Blaine?"

Blaine gulped down a huge lump of pain that then settled in his stomach and just nodded, not able to answer or glance at Kurt to see his reaction.

"Right." Camille answered, "Some spirits get caught... in an echo, for lack of a better way to describe it. An echo of how they died. In this case, because Kurt's death involved someone else, a manifestation of Sebastian appears every night at the time Kurt died, He was part of that death so his image echoes here. But the spirit of Sebastian Smythe is long gone. Probably didn't hang around after death at all."

Blaine did glance at Kurt now, but Kurt was staring wide-eyed at Camille. "But I think Kurt pretty much knew all of that. I guess you might not have known that it is normal... well normal for a ghost." She said looking over to where Blaine kept glancing.

She turned her gaze back to Blaine, "So if I haven't told you anything you don't already know," she winked, "Then what can I do to help you?"

"How do you... get it to stop?" Blaine asked before he could wonder what Kurt was thinking, "The echo, can we make it stop?"

Camille sighed and looked genuinely upset, "No, I'm sorry. We can't."

"Great." Blaine heard Kurt sigh behind him.

"So Kurt just has to keep dying every night?"

"Until he's ready to move on, yes."

"Move on?

"Ah ha!" Kurt said triumphantly causing Blaine to turn and face him, "Movies about ghosts got that one right!"

Blaine smiled and then addressed Camille, "And how does a ghost move on?" Blaine almost didn't want an answer to that question.

"They have to find out what is keeping them here and let go of it and I can't tell you what that is for you Kurt." She said addressing the general area he was in. "It is different for everyone. It could have to do with how you died, or what you left behind, or things you didn't do. Most of the time the ghost knows, even if they don't _know_ they know."

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked.

When Camille didn't answer Blaine spoke, "What does that mean?"

"It means that only Kurt can figure it out. Though he may need help with it, in which case he is very lucky to have you Blaine. I think it is kismet that you are here."

Camille looked around the room once again, "I am very sorry about what happened here. I'm sorry I wasn't more of a help. Sometimes these things just need time to work out, but you're on your way."

She stepped close to Blaine her almost constant smile now gone, "You can't do this for him but you do need to _be there_ for him." She put a hand on his shoulder and said under her breath, "Even if it means giving him up."

Blaine didn't trust his voice to answer so he just nodded.

"I'll see myself out. Nice to meet you both." She said as she walked out of the room.

Blaine and Kurt stood in surprise at Camille's sudden exit before they left the music room and settled down in Blaine's room.

Blaine was sitting cross legged on his bed with Kurt sitting on the window seat and leaning his head on the glass. The sun streaming through making him look more like an angel than a ghost. Blaine caught himself before he said that particular thought out loud.

"I guess that wasn't very helpful was it?" Blaine asked instead.

"It was. I mean it confirmed what I knew and it gave me hope that I can move on from this _nothing_ that I am."

"You're not nothing Kurt. Not to me."

Kurt smiled sadly. "How often do you go to the music room at night? I mean..." Kurt glanced down at his hands. "I mean when Sebastian is there?"

"Every night."

Kurt's head snapped up. "What? But why?"

"Because I can't stop what happened to you Kurt." Blaine sighed, "But I can at least make sure you're not alone."

"But I don't even know you're there."

"But you aren't alone."

Kurt bit his lip and glanced down, "Thank you." he said before shaking himself of his melancholy and straightening up, "I think I know what needs to be done, she was right, I do need your help."

"Really?" Blaine had been watching how the sun reflected off of Kurt's hair and brightened his face making his freckles more visible, he wasn't prepared to hear Kurt say he'd already figure out how to move on. Blaine wasn't ready for that.

"I think it's my dad. I think I need to make things right with him. And... see that he's okay. Maybe that is what I've been holding on too."

"But how? I mean even if we could get him here... and why in the world would he come _here_? He still couldn't see or hear you."

"No, he would never come here. But you could go to Ohio. I mean your parents are there anyway, right? Maybe you could swing by and see my dad and..."

"And tell him what? 'Oh good day Mr. Hummel, you don't know me, but I wanted to drop by and give you a message from your son who happens to be the ghost in my house'?"

"Blaine, you aren't helping." Kurt said rolling his eyes, "I don't know what you'd say, but we could come up with something."

"I don't know Kurt, I don't think it is a good idea."

"What else am I going to do? I can't stay this way, please Blaine. I can't."

Blaine got up off the bed and moved to sit next to Kurt. He reached out and held his hands, closing his eyes and taking a breath before looking into Kurt's hope-filled eyes, "I'll think about it. Okay? Can I think about it?"

"Of course. Thank you Blaine." Kurt's lips tipped up in a smile before he leaned forward and placed a quick peck on Blaine's forehead.

Who was Blaine kidding? He knew he'd do anything Kurt asked of him

That night Blaine went to the music room again as usual and waited for what he knew was coming. It never got any easier to watch, but tonight it was particularly painful. He didn't want to lose Kurt, the thought of losing Kurt was a physical pain deep inside him, but he didn't know how much longer they could do this either.

Chapter End Notes:

**Another HUGE thank you and hug to my beta Klainelove, who works to save me from typos and my love affair with commas. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This story is rated M for a reason. Nothing as much as chapter 3, but the end of the chapter does describe Kurt's death again. But some fluff and romance first!**

Blaine had to go to L.A. for a few days on business. He tried to set up conference calls or Skype meetings so as not to leave Kurt, but they needed him there. He ended up spending 3 days with Cooper and away from Kurt.

Blaine still hadn't fully decided what to do about Kurt's dad. Of course he wanted to help Kurt, he couldn't condemn him to a life, well an afterlife, of being killed every night. However, the thought of meeting Mr. Hummel and somehow bringing up Kurt was terrifying to him, almost as terrifying as it working and him losing Kurt.

He spent his time with Cooper going over possible scenarios. Cooper was surprisingly open to the idea of ghosts, most likely thanks to his friendship with Camille, and tried to be helpful. In the end though, all Blaine really knew after his trip was that he needed to work harder on the song he'd been writing and that he had missed Kurt _terribly_.

As soon as Blaine reached his house he hopped out of the car and sprinted up the steps to the front door. The thought of Kurt alone for 3 days was awful. He knew Kurt had been alone for years before he got there but he was there now and wanted Kurt to feel... what? To feel safe? To feel cared for? To feel... loved. Blaine froze, his key in the door as the word hit him. Loved.

Blaine didn't know why he was so surprised. He wanted Kurt to feel loved, Kurt deserved that and Blaine did... Blaine _loved him_. Of course he loved him. How could he not? Blaine had to swallow a dry sob and compose himself before entering his house. Loving Kurt was painful, because he knew it meant losing Kurt. Maybe that's why it'd taken him this long to realize what he'd been feeling, that he didn't just care about Kurt. He loved him.

"Kurt?" He called as he entered the quiet house, "Kurt, I'm back."

Kurt quickly came rushing down the stairs, flinging himself into Blaine's arms. Blaine stumbled back a step in surprise before wrapping his arms around Kurt and laughing, "I missed you too."

Kurt leaned his head back to look at Blaine's face, but didn't loosen his embrace, "Welcome home Blaine." His smile was huge and Blaine felt his heart melt. This felt right, coming home to Kurt. To their home, because that is what it had become. It filled Blaine with longing for what could have been.

"You were okay while I was gone, weren't you?" Blaine asked with concern.

Kurt finally let go of him and rolled his eyes, "Of course Blaine. I can manage on my own you know. I've been on my own for quite some time and I can handle it."

Blaine smiled softly and cupped Kurt's face in his hands, "Just because you can doesn't mean you should have too. You carry so much on your own Kurt, and I'm here, you could let me help."

Blaine didn't know where this was coming from or why he felt so serious all of a sudden. Maybe it was because he felt like his time with Kurt had an expiration date. He had to do everything he could for Kurt while he still had the chance.

Kurt blushed and glanced a way for a moment, "I know Blaine and I am so grateful for you." Kurt slid his hand into Blaine's and swung them back and forth between them.

"So how'd everything go? Do you think they are going to like the new version of your song?"

"Honestly Kurt, I don't even like the new version of my song."

"You don't? But I thought..."

"It isn't right. And I feel stuck. I can't seem to get it. Some other things with the movie hit delays so I have time to fix it though, which is good for me."

"Well, come on. We'll go work on it now." Kurt said tugging at Blaine's hand and heading to the stairs.

"Not now Kurt. I'm tired and I don't think I have a creative bone in my body right now. I need to not think about the movie for a bit"

Kurt walked up to Blaine and looked at him seriously for a moment. "Okay. Let's not think about the movie. Let's think about some other movie." he smiled. "We should have a musical marathon. Blaine I haven't seen _Singing in the Rain_ or _The Sound of Music_ in years. It's wrong Blaine, just wrong."

Blaine laughed and squeezed Kurt's hand. "Sounds perfect."

They settled down on the couch and started with _The Sound of Music_ humming along with their favorite songs. Blaine was leaning against Kurt playing with their joined hands, distracted by Kurt's smooth soft skin.

"Your hands are cold." Blaine said suddenly. "They are always cold."

"Well, that's because _I'm_ always cold."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that, I'm always cold. I can never seem to properly warm up. That's why I like to sit by windows and in the sun. Like a cat. It feels better."

Blaine sat up and looked at him, "I didn't know that."

Kurt shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, "Just part of being a ghost I'd imagine."

Blaine stood up from the couch and pulled Kurt up after him. "What are we doing? The movie isn't over."

Blaine just walked to the other side of the couch and started pushing it back. Then he turned to the coffee table and pushed it out of the way as well, until there was a large open space in the living room.

"Okay... I often like to take time during a movie to rearrange the furniture as well." Kurt said sarcastically.

Blaine didn't reply instead he sat down on the middle of the floor and reached a hand up to Kurt. Kurt didn't move for a moment before he grinned and shook his head taking Blaine's hand sitting down next to him. Then Blaine laid down on his back and Kurt followed suit.

"What are we doing?" Kurt asked.

Blaine stretched and turned to face Kurt. "Laying in the sun like cats."

They were indeed stretched out on the floor basking in the afternoon sun. Kurt laughed, his whole face lighting up as he turned towards Blaine. "It _is _warm."

"Good." Blaine keep hold of Kurt's hand and scooted closer to him.

They were quiet and watching the movie again when Kurt spoke up, "I've always loved musicals and old fashioned romances." He said glancing at Maria and Captain Von Trapp singing together. "I used to think that the touch of fingertips was as sexy as it gets."

Blaine smiled.

"When I was younger I never really thought I'd have a romance of my own. For a long time the only other gay guy I knew was a closeted jock. And then I met Sebastian."

Kurt rarely talked about Sebastian and Blaine often changed the subject when he did, but this time somehow Blaine knew to let him continue. Like Kurt was probably going to say something he really needed to get out.

"I met Seb our senior year of Highschool. He'd been living in France and when his family moved back to the States he refused to go to a private school. He said he was tired of 'stuffy private school boys." Kurt said and smiled at Blaine. "So he ended up at McKinley. He was the first out gay guy I'd ever met. And I fell for him hard."

"He flirted with me constantly, and was so worldly and knowledgeable. I didn't stand a chance. He joined Glee club and even though some of my friends didn't like him, I couldn't see any of his flaws." Kurt sighed. "There were signs even then that I should have seen, but I so wanted to be in love and Seb was right there."

"He proposed right after graduation. My dad was against it, he never did like Seb but I was too far gone. I said yes. Dad did talk us into waiting a little while before getting married. I was due to start at NYADA in the fall and had so much to focus on but then everything changed."

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

"Seb's dad offered him a position out here with their company. Sebastian was all set to work for his dad part time and go to school out here and if I wanted to be with Seb, then this is where I had to go too."

"But what about NYADA and your dreams of New York?"

"I chose Sebastian. I think I knew even then, that if we'd tried a long-distance thing Seb would dump me and I... Blaine, I am so ashamed of who I was then because I was no one without him. He told me how to dress and what to do and how to act. Even though I hated it I let him because I honestly thought I'd never find anyone else who'd love me."

"Kurt..." Blaine said drawing in a deep breath, "You were never no one. Maybe he made you feel that way, but it is impossible that you were ever anything other than amazing. He just... he just blinded you to that."

Kurt laughed and smiled a little, but the sorrowful look in his eyes as he talked about Sebastian, didn't go away, "I've never met anyone like you Blaine Anderson. I love how you see the world."

"It's true though. You're amazing."

"I should have gone to New York. I shouldn't have believed the lies I told myself. I should have listened to my dad. Maybe then I would have been amazing."

Blaine brushed his fingertips down Kurt's cheek. "Kurt" Blaine breathed, "You aren't hearing me. You are amazing. _Now_. You are kind and creative and so very brave. Kurt, you move me."

"Blaine." Kurt said, rolling to his side so they were facing each other, his face so close to Blaine's own. "I..." Kurt bit his lip and didn't continue.

Blaine looked at Kurt's eyes and then at his lips before he closed the space between them, pressing his lips against Kurt's and gently cupping his cheek. Blaine's heart hammered in his chest. Kissing Kurt was like having something warm and wonderful fill him to his fingertips.

He'd been so afraid of kissing Kurt because he knew what they had couldn't last but in this moment it didn't matter. Everything Blaine wanted was laying right beside him in the sun and Blaine wasn't to miss out on it.

Eventually Blaine pulled back from the kiss and studied Kurt's face. Worried that maybe he'd been alone in his feelings. Maybe he'd misread things and Kurt didn't actually want- but then Kurt was surging forward and kissing Blaine. Long and sweet. Kurt's hand on the back of Blaine's neck buried in his curls as Blaine continued to cup Kurt's cheek pulling him closer.

It was as if time had frozen, the sounds of the movie faded out and all Blaine could focus on was the warmth of the sun. Kurt's hands on him. The soft press and slide of Kurt's lips.

Soon they deepened the kiss, Kurt's lips parting to let Blaine's tongue lick against his lips and softly into his mouth. Kurt moaned and rolled over so he was straddling Blaine, sucking lightly on Blaine's lips and kissing him deeper. Both men were panting and holding tight onto each other.

Kurt broke away from the kiss only to start kissing down Blaine's chin and neck. Blaine's hand traveled down Kurt's back and held him securely. Blaine whined when Kurt pulled back. He slowly opened his eyes to see Kurt looking at him. His face flushed and his eyes wide, a sweet smile on his lips.

"I've wanted to do that for such a long time." Kurt said.

Blaine laughed, "So have I." he trailed his fingers down Kurt's face. "That was perfect."

Kurt lowered himself down until he was laying curled up next to Blaine, his head on Blaine's chest.

"Yes it was." he answered.

Blaine's heart felt like it was ready to beat out of his chest. "I'll go see your dad."

Kurt leaned up on one of his elbows to look at Blaine, "What was that?"

"I'll go see your dad."

"You will?"

"Yes."

Kurt's smile was so big it looked almost painful as he started peppering Blaine's face with kisses, "Thank you! Oh thank you Blaine!"

Blaine kissed him back and tried to ignore the knot he felt forming in his stomach.

Like every night, Blaine pulled himself out of bed, shuffled down to the music room, shut the door behind him and waited. The candles appeared first, little dots of light around the room. Then the fireplace set ablaze before the old beautiful four-post bed appeared.

Sebastian's lean body moving on top of Kurt. Blaine swallowed and then stepped forward like he always did. Making sure he doesn't have a good view of Sebastian but that he is directly in Kurt's line of sight.

Blaine can hardly breathe watching Kurt's struggle. Blaine wants to pull Sebastian off of him and throw him across the room. He wants to gather Kurt into his arms and get him out of this house. But he can't. He can only stand there and listen to Sebastian swear at Kurt while he wraps his hands around his throat.

"Kurt" Blaine sobs out, and for a moment Blaine thinks that Kurt's eyes shift. It seems like they look right at Blaine as Kurt gasps for air. Blaine is sure this has never happened before. They lock eyes before the light goes out of Kurt's and he lays still on the bed.

Blaine backs away as Sebastian turns and gets the gun. Shooting himself and falling to the floor as everything dims out of view.

Blaine releases a breath he didn't know he was holding and runs back to his bedroom. He realizes he has wasted enough time. In his fear of losing Kurt he'd been hurting him, allowing this to go on. Not anymore. Blaine logged on to his computer right then and booked a flight to Ohio. Kurt had suffered long enough.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Blaine parked his rental car in front of "Hummel Tires & Lube". He sits in the car reading the yellow and brown sign and clutching the steering wheel. This is it. Kurt's father is in there. Kurt's unfinished business, if he does this then Kurt might be gone before he even gets back in this car. Blaine closes his eyes and breaths. He has to do this.

Before he left for Ohio they had gone over what Blaine should say and what he shouldn't say a dozen times. They wanted to give Burt closure, not scare him or dig up the past too much. Kurt had been nervous and excited. He so wanted to go see his dad himself but the thought of someone finally reaching out to Burt was enough, it had to be.  
_  
iAs Blaine stood by his front door ready to leave Kurt anxiously kept going over details they'd already discussed._

"And don't even bring up Sebastian if you can help it... or my murder."

"Kurt, I know. I won't."

"And just, make sure he knows how much I love him. And that I... That I'm sorry."

"Kurt" Blaine said with a smile and cupped his cheek. "I know."

"Right, I know you do. I trust you."

Blaine studied Kurt's face, eyes wide and eager, lips in a thin nervous line. "You know if this works... and we want it to work... you move on. Right?"

"Right." Kurt said, his voice soft.

"Meaning you won't be here when I get back."

"I know." Kurt replied looking down at his feet.

Blaine cleared his throat, "So I guess this is good-" 

_Before Blaine could finish the sentence Kurt's lips were on his. Kurt's arms around him. Holding him tight and kissing him hard. Blaine let go of the suitcase he was holding. It thudded to the ground as Blaine held Kurt and returned the kiss._

_When they pulled apart Kurt's eyes were watery and Blaine's throat burnt with suppressed tears._

"I'm not saying goodbye to you Blaine Anderson. Please don't ask me too."

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Okay." He answered. Blaine leaned in, Kurt's eyes falling closed as Blaine gave his lips one last sweet kiss before Blaine grabbed his suitcase and left. /i

Blaine breathed out and forced himself to stop thinking about how the last time he saw Kurt might be the last time he ever sees Kurt. Blaine got out of the car and walked into the building. There were several mechanics around**,** an older man who was a little round in the middle and wore an old baseball cap walked up to him.

"Can I help you?" He asked, wiping his grease covered hands on an almost equally grease covered rag.

"Yes, I'm looking for the owner? Mr. Burt Hummel?"

"I'm Burt." the man answered, "Is there a problem?"

Blaine couldn't say anything for a moment. Burt Hummel didn't look like what he would have pictured Kurt's dad to be but the more he looked at him the more he seemed exactly right.

Burt coughed, "Uh, you okay?"

Blaine realized he'd just been standing there awkwardly. _Great start Blaine!_

"Hi!" He said sticking out his hand with a bit too much enthusiasm. "My name is Blaine Anderson."

Burt took his hand in a firm grasp. "Sorry, am I supposed to know you?"

"No! No. I um... I was just hoping to talk to you?"

"Cars or politics?" Burt asked. And then continued when Blaine gave him a confused look."Most people come around here needing help with their cars, or have questions about politics. The car I can help you with, the politics I've retired from."

Blaine blinked. He had gone over what to say to Mr. Hummel over and over and now it all seemed like a terrible idea. "Neither, actually Mr. Hummel. I wanted to talk to you... um... about Kurt?"

Burt's position didn't move, but Blaine could see his whole body react. Just in subtle ways, his jaw clinched slightly, he stood a little taller and the grip on his rag increased. He didn't say a word, seemingly waiting for Blaine to continue.

Blaine could feel sweat start to bead on his neck, and suddenly he felt young and stupid, but this was for Kurt. He continued on. "Sorry sir, to spring this on you. It's just that... I know. I knew your son. When he lived in California. And I, well I'm in town visiting my parents sir. I guess, I just thought I should come see you?" Blaine hated that the last part of his explanation came out as a question.

"You were a _friend_ of my son's?" Burt still hadn't moved an inch.

"Yes sir. I understand you may not have heard of me, but-"

"Kurt and I weren't on the best terms when he lived in California. I don't really know anything about his friends from there." Burt said before sighing and tossing the rag in a nearby bin. Then he nodded his head towards a back room and started walking towards it.

Blaine followed him into a little office mostly filled with filing cabinets and a desk that was littered with papers and books. Burt sat down behind the desk and motioned for Blaine to take a seat in front. Which he did. Burt then took a second to clear some space off of his desk, muttering "It is organized chaos."

Blaine caught a glance at a couple pictures on his desk. One of Burt and a younger looking Kurt, which made Blaine gulp down some emotion he couldn't quite place. Another of Burt, a smiling middle-aged woman and a very tall young man who seemed about Blaine's age.

"Your family?" Blaine asked nodding towards the photo.

"Yes. My wife Carol and my son Finn."

"You all look happy there."

"We are." Burt answered before folding his hands on the desk and looking Blaine squarely in the eye. "Okay kid, I'll give you a couple minutes. You knew Kurt?"

"Yes sir."

"And you and he were friends?"

"Yer sir." Blaine wished he could stop feeling like a kid called into the principal's office.

"_Just _friends?"

Blaine didn't answer for a moment not understanding the question. When he realized what Burt was asking he still didn't know how to answer. Were Kurt and he just friends? No. But then again he didn't really know him years ago either. Blaine decided an indirect answer would be best here.

"Kurt was married and he was faithful." Was what Blaine decided to say, remembering how important it was to Kurt that Blaine believed he didn't cheat.

Burt smiled softly and then leaned back in his chair a little, "And why after all these years did you come to see me?"

Blaine felt a little relieved; this was something he and Kurt had gone over. "I'm in town visiting my parents. I don't get to see them that much. My dad and I get along well now, but we didn't always" i_So far so true./i_ "I guess being here with him this time around got me thinking about Kurt and his dad, and... well how you two got along." i_Not completely true, but better than telling him what was really happening./i_

"Meaning how Kurt and I i_didn't/i_ get along?" Burt replied.

"What? No. The opposite. When Kurt mentioned you I was always a little envious of your relationship with him. My father didn't support me growing up. Thought being gay was a phase. He's better about it now but Mr. Hummel I am in awe of the relationship you had with Kurt." i_Completely true./i_

Burt took off his baseball cap and rubbed his eyes before looking away from Blaine and speaking, "We barely spoke and when we did it ended in fights."

"I know. I know that sir. Which is why I wanted to come and tell you. Kurt... Kurt loved you. He thought the world of you, even when you didn't agree with each other, even when you were fighting. Please believe me. When he talks about... when he talked about you his eyes would light up and his smile was bigger. I know things weren't the way you would have wanted at the end... but it didn't change the fact that he loved you and looked up to you. He was sorry things got as bad as they did."

Blaine let out a deep breath, feeling good about getting all of that out. Hoping Mr. Hummel would believe and understand what he was trying to say.

Burt tilted his head back and Blaine could see he was trying to hold back the tears forming in his eyes but it was a losing battle. Finally he gave up and just swatted at the falling tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I should have done more to protect him. I should have kept him safe. I knew Sebastian was no good. And I should have... I should have..." He didn't finished, his voice choked up with tears.

Blaine's heart sunk. What was he suppose to do? How was he supposed to make this better? No matter what he said he couldn't give Mr. Hummel back his son. Blaine stood up from his chair and walked to where Mr. Hummel was sitting putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened to Kurt was not your fault. It wasn't. Kurt had a mind of his own and was going to do what he wanted. It wasn't Kurt's fault either. It just... it just was... And I know that doesn't make losing him any better, but it _was not your fault_. And Kurt wouldn't want you to blame yourself. "

Blaine stood by the desk for a minute with a hand on Burt's shoulder until the man got himself under control. Blaine removed his hand, suddenly feeling awkward before returning to his seat.

Mr. Hummel rubbed his bald head for a moment before letting out a long breath.

"Sorry if I'm out of line." Blaine said.

"You're not. Well, you are, but I... Thank you."

Blaine looked down at his fidgeting hands, "I just thought Kurt would want you to know."

"You knew my son pretty well didn't you kid?"

"Yes sir, I think so."

"And you cared about him?"

"Very much."

Burt nodded. "Thank you for coming by." He said standing. "And I'm glad things with your dad have gotten better."

"Me too."

Burt walked him to the exit. Blaine was about to turn and go when Burt stopped him, placing a hand on his elbow. "I'm glad Kurt had a friend like you." He said. "I'm glad he wasn't alone." Then he stuffed his hands in his pocket and went back to the garage.

Blaine stood watching him for a moment before returning to his car. He felt like a weight had been lifted from him. As many times as he'd practiced what to say he never pictured it actually going so well. He hoped he really had helped. His heart sunk at the same time though, if he had helped would that mean Kurt was gone?

Blaine had spent time with his parents at the beginning of his trip so that when he was done talking to Mr. Hummel he could go straight back to San Francisco. The flight back home felt like a lifetime

When he finally drove up to his house his heart was drumming in his ears. He ran up the steps to his house and then just stood outside. If he didn't go in he could imagine for a little longer that Kurt would still be there. Then he felt guilty for even wanting that when things were so hard for Kurt, when Kurt so wanted to move on. Blaine finally forced himself to open the door and walk in.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Ghost stories are meant to be scary...**

Chapter 12

Blaine walks into the foyer and waits. He doesn't see Kurt or hear anything. He wants to call out but is too scared no one will answer him back. Finally he gives in and softly calls out Kurt's name.

There is a scuffling in the living room and then, "Blaine?"

Blaine feels like a heavy weight falls off of his shoulders, he feels light and giddy with relief. That's Kurt's voice. Kurt is still here. Then the guilt hits him. Kurt is still here.

Blaine rounds the corner and sees Kurt sitting on the couch, arms resting on his knees, hands clasped together as he looks up at Blaine.

"You're home."

"You're still here."

"Did you see my dad?" Kurt asks his eyebrows raised.

"I did see him." Blaine rubs a hand down his face. "It went really well actually, I was able to tell him everything we'd planned. He... He's a great guy Kurt."

"But I'm still here." Kurt said in a small voice.

"I am so sorry." Blaine walks towards the couch and sits down. Kurt is stiff and unmoving beside him. Blaine puts an arm around Kurt's shoulders, but still he doesn't move.

"How is he?" Kurt finally asks.

"He seemed good. I saw a picture on his desk with Carol and Finn. They all seemed to being doing well. He misses you. Of course he misses you. He wasn't angry with you or anything, just sad. He was sad he wasn't there for you in the end. I..." Blaine shook his head to try to clear his thoughts. "He really loves you."

Kurt took a deep breath and leaned on Blaine's shoulder. "I'm glad you got to talk to him. It means more to me than I can say. Thank you Blaine."

"Of course."

"I guess that wasn't my unfinished business. Or... I don't know, maybe Camille was wrong."

Blaine just wrapped his other arm around him and leaned his head against Kurt's.

"At least I have you. Blaine I was so nervous when you left." Kurt said with a hitch in his voice. "I hated the thought of never seeing you again."

Blaine kissed him gently on his temple, "I feel so guilty that I'm happy I still have you."

Kurt smiled a little and pulled back from Blaine's embrace to look at him. "Don't feel guilty. You did everything I asked. It just wasn't what we thought it would be. This means I have more time with you and we can try to figure out what to do next." Kurt paused and then added nervously. "That is if you want to keep helping me. I know it isn't your responsibility or anything and-"

"Kurt." Blaine interrupted. "I will always do whatever I can to help you. We aren't giving up."

Kurt turned towards Blaine and leaned in giving Blaine's lips a slow kiss. "I hope you don't think I want to leave you." He said his nose bumped up against Blaine's. "I hate the thought of not seeing you every day. Of not being a part of your life but I _can't_ I just can't stay here."

"Because of Sebastian?"

Kurt glanced away for a moment towards the hallway and the stairs. "That is a huge part of it but that isn't all. I don't belong here anymore Blaine. I can feel it, like... like I am trespassing."

"This house is as much yours as it is mine." Blaine answered.

"No, not in this house. I feel like I'm trespassing in this world. This isn't right, this isn't what's suppose to happen after you die. I can feel it Blaine. I can't keep going like this or I'll... I don't know. I'll just fade to nothing."

Blaine shivered at the thought. "I won't let that happen."

Kurt sighed and then smiled. "Blaine, I don't know what in the universe sent you to me but I am so grateful you're here." Kurt leaned in and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, to his forehead, to his lips.

Blaine inhaled deeply and put his arms around Kurt's back. Hands firm, fingers splayed as he kissed him back. Kurt scooted forwards until he was straddling Blaine on the couch. Kissing his lips and nipping at his ear then trailing hot kisses down his neck. Blaine tiled his head back and held on tighter until Kurt's lips reached his again and he pressed one long, hot, deep kiss to his lips and pulled away.

"I have to go now." Kurt said leaning his head against Blaine's. Every evening there came a point where Kurt would leave. He'd walk out of whatever room they were in and then disappear. Blaine wouldn't see him again until he was in the music room with Sebastian.

"Don't go." Blaine whispered.

"But I have too."

"Why?"

"I... I don't know..." Kurt answered slowly, his brows knitted in confusion. "I just have too."

"Don't" Blaine pleaded. "Just don't. Stay downstairs with me." Blaine heard a creak from upstairs, but didn't think much of it as his eyes begged Kurt not to leave.

Kurt moved off of Blaine and sat back down on the couch, face scrunched up in thought. "Okay." he eventually said and bit his lip. "Okay, I'll stay."

Something banged against a window. Blaine glanced over. It was windy outside. He turned back to Kurt and smiled. Blaine lifted one of Kurt's hands, kissing his palm. They curled up next to each other on the couch, turning some random reality TV marathon on in the background as they exchanged soft kisses.

The noise of the TV drowned out the continued quiet creaks and groans coming from somewhere in the house.

They stayed in each others' arms for a long time watching the sun going down and the lights in the house giving everything a pale glow. Kurt was trailing his fingertips up and down Blaine's arm as Blaine felt himself about to nod off when the TV started to static. The picture came back for a minute and then static again.

Blaine sat up and grabbed the remote turning the TV off.

"That's weird. I wonder-" Blaine froze as the TV turned itself back on.

Static louder than before. Blaine felt a faint tremble beneath him. He looked down to see the coffee table shaking.

"Blaine." Kurt said, his voice strained and his face scared.

"It's an earthquake." Blaine whispered. "It's California."

As if in answer to his words the lights started to flicker. Then several of the lights on the wall popped loudly, breaking the bulbs. They sparked as broken pieces of glass burst through the room with force. Blaine instinctively curled himself around Kurt who was frozen and breathing too quickly.

Then the light fixture on the ceiling in the middle of the room started to sway casting eerie shadows on the walls and the whole room started to tremble.

"Hold on to me Kurt." Blaine said. "Don't let go."

There was a loud wail somewhere in the house and doors started banging open and closed.

"Oh my god!" Kurt shouted and buried his face in Blaine's shoulder. Blaine just tightened his grip on him.

The windows started rattling and the few lights that still had light-blubs kept flickering.

Blaine heard a loud creak from the hallway, like something was moving out there. He whipped his head around expecting to see Sebastian standing there. There was nothing.

Then Kurt was pulled forcibly from his arms. Blaine looked to where Kurt use to be and then to the floor of the living room. In a matter of seconds Kurt had been dragged half-way across the room.

"Blaine!" He screamed. He was on his back as something invisible was pulling him out of the room.

Blaine scrambled after him, heart beating out of time in panic. Kurt flipped himself over onto his stomach to try to crawl away, but he was just dragged out of the room and towards the stairs.

Blaine was across the room and on his knees in a flash. He grabbed Kurt's hands trying to keep him from whatever was tugging him away. They locked eyes, Kurt's round and scared. "Don't let go." He pleaded.

Blaine was being pulled along with Kurt until he started losing his grip "Kurt!" Blaine yelled as Kurt's cold hands slipped out of his grasp.

The lights continued to flicker, doors banging and windows rattling as Blaine crawled on his hands and knees after Kurt, ignoring the broken glass as Kurt was pulled up the stairs at an inhuman speed.

Blaine sprung to his feet and ran up the stairs, stumbling in his hurry. The house was trembling and groaning at this point and Blaine saw Kurt being dragged along the floor of the hallway then pulled into the music room as the door slammed behind him.

Blaine got to the door and tried to wrench it open. It wouldn't budge. Blaine pounded on the door crying and yelling Kurt's name. He tried with all his strength to open it, but it was no use.

Then all the lights in the house went dark. The house grew still. All Blaine could hear was his uneven breathing and the drumming of his heart in his ears. Then the door to the music room slowly creaked opened.

Blaine stepped into the room to see the candles in place and the fireplace burning bright and the four post bed. Kurt was there and Sebastian with him.

It was quiet. Muted.

Until Kurt's screams rang out. He was fighting against Sebastian. Not like he did every other night. Something was different. Something was off. Sebastian did everything like normal. Like an actor going through a familiar scene.

Kurt was different. It was like one moment he'd be with Sebastian and everything was as it always was and then for a moment he'd look over at Blaine locking eyes with him.

Blaine hurried closer to the bed. Kurt looked straight at him, "Blaine!" Kurt cried out and Blaine leaped forward to help him.

Before Blaine even knew what was happening he felt a firm cold tug behind his belly button and he was forcibly dragged out of the room, Kurt screaming his name after him.

Once in the dark hall again the music room door slammed shut with a loud bang. Blaine started pounding against it until he heard the gunshot ring out.

Then with a quiet buzz the lights turned back on. Blaine was able to open the door and look into his now back to normal music room. No ghosts in sight.

Blaine backed away from the room, breath short and heart thumping madly in his chest. He leaned against the wood paneling of the hallway and sunk to the ground, where he covered his face with his hands and started to sob.


	13. Chapter 13

Blaine was curled up on the floor in a tight ball when he woke up, his head was pounding and his neck was sore. He isn't sure what woke him up; he isn't sure he wanted to wake up so he stays still, eyes closed until he hears a voice near him.

"Blaine?" it said softly, a tentative hand on his shoulder.

Blaine snapped awake sitting up and pressing his back against the wall. It's Kurt. Kurt's there in the hallway kneeling in front of him. His hand frozen in mid air where he pulled it away from Blaine's shoulder, his face pale and worried.

Blaine has a moment where he can't move, he can hardly think. Last night he really thought he might have lost Kurt for good. But he's here. And he's okay.

"Oh my god." Blaine says and then rockets forward enveloping Kurt in his arms and holding him like he can't let go. Kurt put his arms around Blaine and buries his face in the curve of his neck and softly cries.

"_Kurt_" Blaine's voice raspy from yelling so much last night. "Are you okay? Oh god, Kurt. I am so sorry. So sorry. I shouldn't have made you stay. I didn't know. I was terrified I'd lost you and... Kurt. Are you okay?"

Blaine sat back just enough to look Kurt in the face. Kurt was even paler than normal, his eyes bloodshot.

"I'm okay Blaine. I am." he answered and pressed a firm kiss to Blaine's lips. Kurt curled his fingers into the curls at the nape of Blaine's neck. Blaine leans into the kiss holding Kurt firmly against him.

Kurt pulls back to say, "_I _was terrified. I thought something had happened to you."

Blaine's mind is a swirl of confusion, fear and relief. "Kurt, you were dragged through the house and to the music room. It was... you. How could you be worried about me?"

Kurt moved over until he was sitting next to Blaine with his back against the wall, hands finding Blaine's to tangle their fingers together.

"I saw you." Kurt said. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "I think I may have seen you before, but last night? I know I saw you... when... when I was with Sebastian. You were there and I saw you."

"I know." Blaine said.

Kurt opened his eyes and turned towards Blaine. "No. You don't understand. Yes, what happened last night was... awful, being pulled upstairs like that. But with Sebastian, it was like I was only partly with him. And I saw you and then..." Kurt swallowed his eyes brimming with tears. "I saw you get jerked back and pulled out of the room. The whole time I was being dragged upstairs I knew what I was being pulled towards. But when you were forced out of the room? God, _Blaine_. I didn't know what happened to you."

Blaine reached forward and cupped Kurt's face. "Nothing." He said and kissed him. "Nothing happened to me. I was just out here trying to get back in."

"But that echo or whatever it is has never touched you before... you're supposed to be safe."

"I am safe. I'm fine."

"Of course you're _not fine_." Kurt replied. "I just found you curled up on the floor in the hallway. When I saw you laying there... I... I..." Kurt couldn't finish, instead he swiped his thumbs under Blaine's eyes. "Look at you. You barely sleep anymore. You look tired and scared. You have put your whole life on hold for me. You don't even work on your music anymore. You aren't fine. This is hurting you. I am hurting you."

"You are not hurting me Kurt." Blaine said fiercely. "And we are going to find a way to stop this. I'm going to save you." Blaine insisted.

Kurt just glanced down and shook his head. "You need to leave." Kurt said.

Blaine's stomach dropped, "Excuse me?"

Kurt looked back up. "You need to leave. You should move. Get out of this house. Don't look back. This isn't you're battle. You should go."

"Like hell I should go." Blaine said suddenly angry and scared. "I'm not leaving you."

"But Blaine..."

"No." Blaine said firmly. "I'm not going anywhere. Don't you understand? I love you Kurt. I love you so much I feel it in my bones. I'm not leaving you here alone. I'm not."

Kurt looked at Blaine and blinked. "You love me?"

"Of course I do!"

Kurt let out a startled laugh and covered his mouth with both hands.

Blaine looked at Kurt's shocked face in wonder, how could Kurt think Blaine didn't love him? Blaine should have told him sooner, he needs Kurt to understand. "You make me happy…and brave. You make me a better person. I've never been in love before so I don't know how to tell you what I feel. What to say. I..." Blaine struggled with his words. "I'd do anything for you Kurt. Anything but leave."

Kurt surged forward kissing him and wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine kissed back, angling his face to kiss him deeper, hot lips against cold ones. Blaine pressed their chests together, getting as close to Kurt as he could. They panted into each others' mouths, sharing the same air as their lips moved together. Finally Blaine pulled back. Fingertips prickling, stomach swooping and his heart in his throat.

"I love you too." Kurt whispered, lips brushing against Blaine's skin. "I've never been in love before either." He said shyly, cheeks turning pink. "I thought I knew what love was. It was selfish and jealous. It held on too tight. But you... you love like, like it is a gift. And I love you Blaine." Kurt said tears in his throat, "That's why you should go. It'd be selfish for me to make you stay."

"No." Blaine said simply. "I am staying here as long as you're still here."

"What if I can't find a way to move on?"

"Then I stay with you."

"And what happens to you if I _do_ move on?"

Blaine is quiet. Contemplating before he answers, "Then at least I'll know I spent as much time with you as I could."

"That doesn't seem fair to you." Kurt said fingers softly trailing down Blaine's cheek.

"As if any of this is _fair. _What happened to you wasn't fair. The fact that Sebastian made you feel like you didn't deserve better isn't fair. The fact that you are stuck here like this. The fact that we didn't meet in Highschool when we could have. None of it is fair." Blaine shook his head in frustration. "It's just the way things are. And I'd rather be with you under unfair circumstances than not be with you at all."

Kurt smiled brightly. "You've thought this through haven't you?"

"Yes. I have." Blaine answered. They were quiet for a moment leaning their foreheads together before Blaine's stomach growled.

Kurt laughed. "We got caught up last night and you didn't have dinner and now it is mid-morning. I need to remember to feed my human." Kurt joked.

Kurt stood to his feet and held a hand out to Blaine, helping him up. They went downstairs, starting their day as if the horrors of last night hadn't happened. Blaine made an omelet while Kurt started some coffee for him. It was all very domestic and warm. Kurt hummed cheerfully and sat at the table with Blaine as he ate but there was something sad behind his eyes.

"What do you think it would have been like if we had met in Highschool?" Kurt asked out of the blue. "If New Directions had competed with The Warblers do you think you'd have even noticed me?"

Blaine finished his bite before answering, "Yes. Definitely. I saw a picture of you on your dad's desk. You must have been Highschool aged when it was taken. You were just as gorgeous then as you are now."

Kurt ducked his head and blushed. "I would have noticed you. A dapper prep school boy in a uniform with _your_ voice? Yeah. I would have noticed."

"And then what?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I would have asked you out for coffee. Maybe we would have started dating or become friends first and then dated."

It was Blaine's turn to blush now. "Either way we would have ended up dating?"

"If I had anything to do with it, yes." Kurt nodded mater-of-factly "And after Highschool you would have gone to NYU. Like you did."

"And you would have been at NYADA for a year already."

"If I got in." Kurt sighed.

"You would have gotten in." Blaine said and smiled. "I've heard you sing. You'd get in."

"And then we'd both be in New York. Would you stay in the dorms at NYU?" Kurt asked.

"I did, but if you had been there with me? No, maybe not." Blaine smiled and winked.

Kurt laughed. "What if we both tried your first semester in the dorms and then couldn't stand it and said, 'screw this' and then next semester we got an apartment together?"

"It would have been a crappy little apartment." Blaine said sipping his coffee.

"Not if it we were together." Kurt replied and then blushed again.

"No, you're right. Not if we were together. It would be perfect."

"We'd fight over whose turn it was to do the dishes." Kurt smiled sadly. "And get frustrated with each other when we were stressed out about school finals."

"Yeah" Blaine said leaning his chin on his hand and staring at Kurt, "It'd be perfect."

After breakfast and sweeping up the glass on the floor that was scattered the previous evening, Kurt and Blaine spent the day together. Blaine worked on his song a little with Kurt's help. They talked more about their imaginary lives together in New York and they didn't talk too much about what happened the night before. Instead they savored the time they had together, Blaine fighting the feeling that they didn't have much of it left. Kurt seemed on edge so Blaine purposely kept things light and cheerful.

As the day drew to a close Kurt told Blaine he didn't have to go to the music room that night. "It can't be easy for you to be there."

Blaine shook his head. "Does my being there make is worse for you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt didn't answer for a moment. "No." he said softly. "I'm scared to be there alone."

"I'll be there Kurt, we are in this together. Okay?"

It was different than normal that night. Kurt was unattached to what was happening to him. His eyes stayed on Blaine the whole time. Sebastian's echo continued as normal. Not noticing when Kurt didn't answer him or fight back. Sebastian was part of a loop that Kurt was still stuck in, but not responding to anymore.

Blaine's chest felt tight as he watched, his hands shook his eyes locked on the man he loved. Tears streamed down Kurt's face but he never looked away.

Kurt still died.

When it was over Blaine felt spent, empty and heavy at the same time. He went to his room and grabbed his phone and made a call.

"Hello?" A female voice answered.

"I am sorry to be calling you this late."

"Blaine? It's okay. What's wrong?" Camille said.

"I need to talk to you."


	14. Chapter 14

The next afternoon Blaine told Kurt he needed to run some errands. He kissed Kurt on his way out and then walked down to "Sugar & Spice" where he'd arranged to meet Camille.

As he walks in James smiles at him from the counter. Blaine waves, it feels like a life time ago that he'd ordered coffee here and flirted with the Batista. Blaine notices Camille sitting at a table in the corner, today wearing skinny jeans, a leather jacket and a bandana on her head tied like Rosie the Riveter. Blaine walks over to greet her and she lifts up a cup off coffee.

"For you." She says and slides it towards him.

He takes the seat across from her and takes a sip. "Drip coffee with cinnamon?" He raises his eyebrows. "That's just how I like it."

"See. I know things." Camille answered with a smile, sipping on her own drink.

Blaine plays with the lid of the drink for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Camille doesn't say anything. She just waits.

Finally Blaine lifts his eyes to look at her. "We tried to stop the echo." He says "Every night Kurt has left at the same time, this time I told Kurt not to go so he stayed downstairs with me instead."

"And?"

"What do you think?"

"I think it didn't work."

"No. It didn't work. It was awful. It was terrifying. Something grabbed Kurt and dragged him through the house. When I tried to pull him back…some…force, pulled me away from him" Blaine rubbed his eyes. "I've never been so afraid."

"I'm sorry." Camille said looking sad. "I knew you couldn't break the echo. I didn't know it'd be that bad."

"You said it couldn't be done I just didn't expect _that_. And then when Kurt looked at me and called my name. I just needed to be able to help him, but instead something pulled me out of the room." Blaine shook his head. "I didn't know it'd be like that."

Blaine glanced back up at Camille to see her starring at him, coffee cup paused half-way to her mouth and an inscrutable look on her face. "Wait." She said placing her cup firmly back on the table. "Are you saying that Kurt looked at you and spoke to you _during_ the echo?"

"Yes" Blaine answered, "Is that bad?"

Camille just continued to stare at him, "Has this happened before?" She finally asked.

"Not like that. I mean he's seen me once before during... it. And then last night, before I called you he watched me the whole time. He doesn't fight back anymore or talk to Sebastian. Is that bad? Should he fight back?

"You broke the echo." Camille said in awe, not hearing his question.

"No." Blaine said, clenching his fingers around his coffee cup. "Sebastian still kills him."

"Okay... the echo isn't gone, but it is broken. Kurt can see you?" Camille smiled. "This is very interesting."

"I'm glad our misery is so exciting for you." Blaine said sarcastically. "This is hurting him. I think it hurts him even more now that he has kind of broken out of the echo. It... it just hurts. And I need you to tell me how to stop it."

Camille sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I'm not saying that I'm happy Kurt is hurting. Or that you are hurting. I just... this is good news Blaine. What's happening with the echo is good."

"How?"

"It means... it means Kurt is strong. It means he is letting go. It means..." Camille smiled, not finishing the thought. "It's good, okay? Trust me."

"I want to trust you." Blaine said, regretting his earlier frustration. "but you were wrong about Kurt's unfinished business."

Camille folded her hands and looked at Blaine in surprise. "You think I'm wrong?"

"I think Kurt knew what his unfinished business was. His father. I went to Ohio to talk to him, but it didn't work. Kurt is still here."

Camille sighed, "Okay, that didn't work because Kurt's dad isn't holding him here. Kurt is holding himself here."

"That's not true. Kurt wants to move on." Blaine said in frustration.

"Mmmm." Camille hummed and took another sip before replying. "Of course he does. He just isn't at that point yet. But obviously he is getting very close."

"Obviously? Nothing seems obvious to me." Blaine said as he crossed his arms and slumped back in his chair.

"You're in love with him." It isn't a question.

"Of course I am." Blaine sighed. "He is... everything. Kind and smart and talented. An amazing kisser." Blaine said with a blush.

Camille almost dropped her coffee. "You've kissed?" Camille was shocked.

"You think we shouldn't have?"

In answer Camille just burst out laughing. "He's a ghost. You shouldn't even be able to touch him!"

Blaine eyes grew wide, "What does that mean?"

"It means I'm an idiot. And it means you should just keep doing what you've been doing. Just be there for him Blaine. He's getting close. You don't have much longer before he moves on."

"Meaning be there for him before I lose him?" Blaine asked, his voice tight.

"If you love him, then yes." Camille reached out a hand towards Blaine. "I know you don't want to lose him but no one can stay a ghost forever. You have to let him go."

"I know I do." Blaine sat back up and drank some more coffee. "I guess I just wanted to talk to you and make sure I wasn't messing things up."

"You aren't." Camille smiled. "I think things are going just as they should."

When Blaine arrived home the first thing he noticed was a delicious smell in the air. He walked into the kitchen and leaned up against the door frame, folding his arms and watching Kurt. He was shimmying through the kitchen, singing to the radio and making dinner.

Blaine felt warmth bubbling up in him as he watched Kurt wiggle his hips and hit the high notes along with the female singer. Blaine walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"This smells amazing." Blaine said and kissed Kurt's neck.

Kurt laughed and turned his face to kiss Blaine back. "You had the ingredients for parmesan crusted chicken. I hope you don't mind."

"Kurt, you made me dinner. Of course I don't mind." Kurt leaned in and kissed him again, Blaine's hands spread over Kurt's stomach holding him tight.

"You smell like coffee." Kurt said a smile crinkling up his eyes.

"Mmmhmmm." Blaine murmured leaving kisses all over Kurt's neck. Kurt laughed again and pulled away. "Dinner Blaine. Everything's ready and I am remembering you need to eat this time."

Blaine bounced on his toes a little. "It does smell _amazing._"

During dinner Blaine thought about telling Kurt about his conversation with Camille, but really it had raised more questions for Blaine than answers, so he decided it could wait. Blaine was used to eating while Kurt just sat and talked to him. It felt nice to have him close.

After dinner Blaine and Kurt were in the kitchen cleaning up. Soft music played in the background. Blaine kept glancing over at Kurt who seemed happy and relaxed even though the evening was coming to an end. Blaine on the other hand, had a hard heavy lump in the pit of his stomach.

Kurt looked up from putting away some dishes to catch Blaine staring at him. "What?" Kurt asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Aren't you afraid?" Blaine blurted out. "Of what happens every night?"

Kurt put down the towel he'd been drying dishes with and walked towards Blaine who was leaning against the counter. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's hips and looked him in the eyes. "No. I'm not." Kurt answered, "Not anymore. Not now that you're here."

"But Sebastian..."

"Can't touch us or what we have." Kurt finished for him.

Blaine smiled weakly but didn't seem convinced. Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine's hips and stepped closer so that their bodies were touching. Blaine's heart beat quickened as he felt Kurt's soft breath on his skin. Blaine moved his hands to grasp Kurt's arms watching Kurt's eyes sparkle and a smile cross his perfect pink lips.

Blaine could count the freckles on Kurt's face he was so close and then Kurt titled his head down and captured Blaine's mouth with his own.

Blaine's body buzzed with want, love and protectiveness. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him closer. Kurt's lips were soft and sure against his own, letting out a soft moan as he held tight onto Blaine and shifted his own hips forward.

Blaine gasped a quick intake of breath as he felt Kurt hard against his own erection. He groaned and surged forward, Blaine could hear his own heart drumming in his ears and Kurt's shaky exhale as he made himself pull away.

"_Blaine_." Kurt whimpered.

"Wait Kurt." Blaine said and Kurt stepped back a fraction. "Are you... are you sure? This isn't too much?"

"I want this." Kurt whispered. "If you do."

Blaine responded by cupping Kurt's face, leaning in for another long kiss.

After a moment Kurt broke the kiss "Your room." He said airily.

Kurt and Blaine backed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, their lips and hands constantly touching, stumbling and laughing but refusing to let go of one another.

They got to Blaine's room and closed the door behind them, tripping over each others' feet as their hands roamed over one another. Kurt reached for the bowtie around Blaine's neck and tugged until it came loose and fell to the floor, quickly unbuttoning Blaine's shirt while still trying to kiss him. Blaine's legs hit his bed and he fell onto it, sitting while Kurt leaned over him, his mouth sliding against Blaine's as they both let out breathy sighs.

Outside the sun had gone down casting the room in shadow.

Blaine's hands joined Kurt's and soon both Blaine's shirt and undershirt were thrown to the side. Blaine scooted further back on the bed as Kurt's knees came up to straddle either side of him. Kurt rocked down brushing their erections together again through their pants.

"Kurt" Blaine moaned as Kurt's hands traveled down the hot, tan skin of Blaine's chest and abs until he reached Blaine's pants. Kurt lifted an eyebrow in question and Blaine just nodded his consent.

Kurt undid Blaine's pants and then softly pushed Blaine down onto the bed as he slipped Blaine's slacks off and tossed them aside.

Blaine laid back on the bed and watched Kurt with heavy lidded eyes as he looped his fingers in the waistline of Blaine's boxer-briefs and slowly slid them down and off of him.

Blaine was completely naked and panting. His erection flushed as Kurt slide up his body and kissed him again. Tongue sliding into Blaine's mouth, hands drifting up and down his chest. A soft light started to glow from somewhere as Blaine broke away and croaked out. "Kurt. Your clothes?"

Kurt leaned over him and smiled. "Hum." He said. "What should I do with them?"

Blaine groaned and started unbuttoning Kurt's vest, he paused, "This is okay?"

"This is more than okay." Kurt said as he pulled of his vest and started undoing his shirt. He was still straddling Blaine who was leaning up on his elbows watching Kurt undress. As soon as Kurt's shirt was off Blaine's hand reached out to trail down Kurt's pale chest. The light in the room brightened illuminating Kurt's perfect skin and the spark in his eyes.

Blaine watched as Kurt fumbled getting out of his pants and underwear, he rolled off of Blaine to kick off his shoes and socks and then straddled him again once his clothes were gone. "Better?" He asked and smirked at Blaine.

Blaine just nodded dumbly and smoothed his hand up Kurt's back to his neck pulling him down for a kiss. Soon both men were spread out one on top of the other on the bed, gasping and rocking against each other. Kurt's hand moved down underneath Blaine's body to grasp his ass and Blaine let out a shaky breath.

"Howdoyouwanto?" Blaine's words ran together. "I mean... what do you want Kurt?"

Kurt just smiled and kissed Blaine's neck, sucking at his pulse point. Kurt's hand drifted down between Blaine's cheeks, a fingertip gently circling his hole. "Is that okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine just smiled giddily before lifting himself up and away from Kurt. Kurt looked confused for a moment until Blaine leaned over to his nightstand and fumbled through the drawer coming back with a bottle of lube.

Kurt smiled and coated his fingers and slowly and sweetly started opening Blaine up. Blaine moaned with each press of Kurt's finger and rode down on it, grunting and trembling beneath Kurt's lean soft body. Kurt gradually added a second and third finger hooking them this way and that until Blaine bucked up and gasped.

"God Kurt. I'm ready. I just want you. Please." Blaine breathed out as a warm light seemed to radiate from Kurt's skin.

Kurt removed his fingers and repositioned himself over Blaine, shifting them until Blaine's legs were hitched up. Blaine watched as Kurt laid down over him, lining himself up before he carefully slid into him, pushing slowly until he was fully sheathed in Blaine's heat.

Blaine threw his head back and whimpered. Golden light was all around them. Blaine's senses were overwhelmed with the smell, sounds, touch and feel of Kurt. Blaine's hand spread out against Kurt's back as the other cupped his face kissing him sloppily as Kurt rolled his hips and moved rhythmically inside of him. Blaine met his movements, keeping his lips on Kurt as much as he could.

"_Blaine_." Kurt cried out as he rocked back and forth, his hand gripping one of Blaine's biceps the other trailing up and down his body. "Oh my god, Blaine." He panted. "You feel so good."

Blaine jerked his hips up causing Kurt to sink deeper into him. Both men moaning and gasping, their kisses wet and uneven... and perfect. Blaine felt his whole body getting hot. Sweat trailed down his neck as he moved against Kurt. Light streaming into the room as bright as day.

Blaine kissed his lips and neck, his lips moving across soft cool skin. He felt like bursting with joy as Kurt rocked back and forth into him. Every move and touch clear and beautiful. Kurt's pale skin and his deep blue eyes lit up.

Blaine couldn't believe he was with the man he loved. He didn't know how much time they had left together, but he knew he'd always have this.

Heat pooled in low in Blaine's abdomen. His body tingled down to his toes and fingertips and everything in him built up and then broke free. Blaine shouted Kurt's name arching his back and stretching out his neck. Blaine's orgasm hit him and ran through him. Finally he slumped back down on the bed trembling and spent.

Kurt moved forwards a few more times light cascading around him before he let out a chopped out shout, "Blaine!"

Blaine couldn't keep his eyes off of him. Kurt lifted his face, his eyelids shuttered closed and his lips parted as a string of nonsense poured out of them. Blaine caught his own name in there several times before Kurt lowered himself down on top of Blaine.

They laid there chest to chest panting and smiling. Listening to their rapid breaths as warm light bathed them. Blaine looked into Kurt's crystal blue eyes and he knew. This was it. This was the end.

Kurt slowly rolled off of Blaine and lay next to him, forehead against forehead as their breathing evened out. Blaine traced Kurt's face with his fingertips, memorizing every dip and line and detail, wanting to imprint this moment in his mind forever. Kurt' hummed and scooted closer wrapping Blaine up in his arms. The unexplained light continued to grow. Blaine couldn't tell if Kurt had even noticed it. Kurt's eyes never left his own.

"I love you." Kurt said with a contented smile on his face as his breath tickled Blaine.

"I love you too." Blaine smiled as well and held back his tears. "I will always love you."

Kurt tipped Blaine's chin up and placed a few soft, sweet kisses to his lips. When Blaine opened his eyes again Kurt looked on the verge of tears himself, but a happy peaceful smile was on his lips.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you." Kurt whispered as the light in the room increased.

Blaine couldn't think of how to respond. Instead he held tightly onto Kurt, wanting to never let go, until the light was so bright Blaine couldn't see anything but white. He held on to Kurt until he couldn't feel anything but warmth. And then the light slowly started to fade.

Soon Blaine's room was back to normal. The only light came streaming in from the moon outside his window. Blaine blinked a few times looking at the empty bed where Kurt had just been. His hands flexed a few times wanting to hold onto something that was no longer there. Blaine drew a heavy breath and closed his eyes. He felt something warm run down his face and he realized he was crying.

After a long time of just laying still next to Kurt's empty space, Blaine finally lifted himself off of the bed. He pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms before glancing at the clock. 1:00am it read. Blaine padded down to the music room, but he knew what he'd find.

Blaine waited but nothing happened. No candles or fire or bed. No Sebastian. No Kurt. Blaine felt relieved. Kurt was okay. Somehow he knew Kurt was okay. He'd finished his unfinished business. Blaine smiled and wiped a few tears from his eyes. It was over. The echo was gone. And so was the man he loved.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Because I like to have a heads-up about these things when I am reading fic after the we have one more chapter and then the epilogue. Enjoy!**

Blaine set the last of his boxes down on the ground, ready to bring them out to the moving truck. It hadn't taken long to pack up all of his things. He stood in the empty foyer and looked around. The house looked just as it did the day he moved in. It didn't feel the same.

It'd been two weeks since Kurt left and the house felt different now. The warm feeling of home Blaine had felt since he'd first walked through the door was gone. Blaine sighed and rubbed the back of his neck thinking, not for the first time, that maybe it was never the house that gave him that feeling in the first place.

Blaine had spent the first few days after Kurt left just walking around the house, sitting in the living room, standing in the kitchen where he first met Kurt, laying on his bed half hoping Kurt would walk in at any moment. Eventually he realized that wasn't going to happen. It was okay, it hurt like hell, but Blaine knew it was what Kurt had hoped for. Besides, no one could stay a ghost forever.

On the forth morning after Kurt left Blaine called his Realtor and asked her to put the house back on the market. He'd spent the rest of his time there mostly sitting at his piano and playing. His fingers seemed to move of their own accord as melodies, chords and harmonies filled Blaine's head.

He kept thinking about his last few hours with Kurt and the song he'd needed all this time practically flowed out of him. The movie big-wigs had loved it, Blaine was almost sad to give it to them but in the end decided not to keep it to himself.

Cooper came jogging down the stairs interrupting Blaine's thoughts with a dopey grin on his face. "Is that the last of the boxes?" He asked.

"Yeah." Blaine nodded. "Once we get this in the truck we can lock up and get out of here."

"And how do you feel about that?" Cooper said walking up to him.

"I... I feel like..." Blaine sighed, something he kept finding himself doing. "I feel like my time here is over. I feel okay."

"Okay? Just okay?"

Blaine laughed, "Yes, just okay. But that's good for now."

Cooper placed a hand on his shoulder, his face growing serious. "Are you sure you don't want to come crash with me in L.A for a little while? It would be a great way to network and find your next job."

"No Coop. Thanks but no. The pay from my last job will last me a long time and I think I need to get away from California. Clear my head."

"Yeah, but staying with _The Parents_?" Cooper made a face. "That doesn't seem like it'd be good for your sanity."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "They aren't that bad." he said lifting a box and heading towards the door. "And you don't have to worry about my sanity. I told you, I'm okay."

Cooper grabbed a box as well and shook his head, "Fine. But a few days in, once you remember what living with them is like, you'll be begging to crash in my guest room."

Blaine smiled, "Well, we will wait until then."

After the last of the boxes were loaded up Blaine took one more glace around the empty house. There was nothing left for him here. He walked out, closed and locked the door behind him and pushed down the tears in his throat.

"You sure you're okay Squirt?" Cooper asked.

Blaine wiped his eyes. "I will be." He smiled, "And don't call me Squirt."

Being back in Ohio for more than just a short visit was strange. Blaine passed all the old places he used to go as a teenager, drove the same streets, it all seemed smaller now, less intimidating. Staying with his parents was going alright. They didn't know the details of what had happened to make him leave California like Cooper did, but they knew Blaine was struggling with it and they gave him space.

The problem was Blaine didn't know if he needed space. Space gave him time to think and remember. It made him miss Kurt all the more. His parents meant well though and it wasn't like he could really talk to them about Kurt anyway. Not in anything but very vague explanations.

One afternoon Blaine decided that he needed to get out of the house. He'd spent the last weeks at his parents' home writing music, keeping to himself and... not moping exactly. Okay fine, he'd been moping. So today he decided to get some coffee and sun just to get himself out of the rut he was in.

He walked into the Lima Bean, a place he hadn't been to in years. He ordered a medium drip, one of their big cookies he never finished on his own and sat down in the corner with a book. He tried to keep his mind occupied and away from visions of blue eyes and perfect hair and a soft laugh that melted him. He wasn't doing a great job at it.

Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by his cellphone ringing. It was a number he didn't recognize but it could be about the movie, or something business related so he answered.

"Hello?"

"Uh... hello." Said a familiar voice that Blaine couldn't quite place. "Is this Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes, it is."

"Blaine Anderson who recently moved here from San Francisco?" Blaine thought he recognized the voice now.

"Yes sir. Is this Mr. Hummel?"

"Good I got the right one." Mr. Hummel said "Yeah, it's Burt. I had a little trouble tracking you down. I remembered that you said you used to live in Westerville, so I looked up your parents and they gave me your number."

Blaine didn't remember mentioning Westerville but the whole time he spent with Mr. Hummel was still kind of a nervous jumble in his head. "I'm glad you found me. What can I do for you Mr. Hummel?"

"Well..." He said "Your folks told me you were back in town, which is great. I was going through some old things and I... found some things of Kurt's." He said a little awkwardly.

"Okay..." Blaine answered not understanding, but his heart was beating faster at even the mention of Kurt. His heart was such a traitor.

"Thought you might... I don't know. Wanna look through some of his things and see if there is anything you want?"

"I..." Blaine was stunned. "I... why would you ask?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to overstep, but you seemed close to him. I don't know if it is anything you'd want. It's stuff I should have gone through years ago, but I couldn't... let go. I'm keeping some of it, but I thought before I gave the rest away, someone who... who cared about him might want to take a look."

Blaine's heart thudded in his chest. Did he want to look through Kurt's old things? Did he really want that reminder that Kurt was gone? Kurt died for Mr. Hummel over five years ago. Kurt died for Blaine only a month ago. The pain of it made it hard to breath. Blaine let out a long breath before answering, "Yeah." He said in a choked up voice. "I'd like that."

"You free this evening kid?"

"Yes sir, I could swing by this evening." Blaine wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand.

"How about you swing by and stay for dinner? It's family dinner night."

"Alright." Blaine said before he'd had a chance to think about it. "That sounds wonderful Mr. Hummel."

"Great! Be here around 7pm. I'll text you the address. Oh and Blaine?"

"Yes sir?"

"Call me Burt."

That evening Blaine pulled up to the address Mr. Hummel... Burt had text him, at 6:55pm. He sat in his car and looked at the house, wondering if it was the same one Kurt grew up in. He didn't know why he'd agreed to this. Missing Kurt hurt like an ever present knife wound and being with Kurt's family would probably just make that worse. However, he had agreed to come, so there was nothing else to do. He walked to the front door and lifted his hand to knock, but the door swung open before he had a chance.

A woman with soft brown hair and a lovely smile greeted him "You must be Blaine! I'm Carole."

"So nice to meet you." He said "I brought wine." Blaine handed her the bottle.

"Oh you _are_ a gentleman." She said giving him a quick hug and motioning him in.

Blaine was surprised by the warm greeting, but happy about it too. He stepped into the house and Burt came up and shook his hand warmly. "Good to see you again." He said with a huge smile on his face. He looked younger than the last time Blaine had seen him.

"Good to see you too. Thank you for inviting me."

The three of them stood around awkwardly for a moment before Carole spoke up, "Burt how about you bring the wine to the kitchen and see if dinner is almost ready." She said handing off the bottle and giving Burt a glance that Blaine didn't understand.

"Blaine" She said cheerfully, how about we wait in the living room?"

Blaine followed her in and looked around the room. It was warm and homey with pictures of the Hudson-Hummels lining the walls. Blaine spotted a picture of Burt, Carole, Finn and Kurt and went to get a closer look. The boys must have been in Highschool when the picture was taken, it made Blaine smile, while also chipping away a piece of his heart.

Carole walked up behind him and nodded towards the picture. "That's my son Finn. He is living in New York right now. And there's Kurt of course."

Blaine looked at Kurt's young smiling face and his eyes started to tear up. He took a deep breath determined not to ruin the evening with crying. Blaine turned and smiled at Carole who was practically beaming at him.

A warm sensation filled Blaine up to his toes. It hurt to see Kurt's face and not have him here but somehow standing in Burt and Carole's house and having them be so welcoming and kind towards him, he felt like he'd come home.

Blaine was listening to Carole with a smile on his face as they waited for Burt in the living room. She was talking about all the trouble they had gone through to get that family picture taken.

"Both Burt and Finn didn't understand why they had to wear suits." Carole said. "They would have worn flannel if Kurt and I had let them. Kurt ended up picking out everyone's outfits."

Blaine laughed, his heart growing warm thinking about Kurt and having the chance to talk to someone else who loved Kurt too. "Yeah, that sounds like him." Blaine said. "He used to spend hours going over Vogue magazines and..."

Blaine heard a noise by the doorway and both he and Carole turned to look.

He couldn't finish his sentence. His mouth just stayed open. He couldn't move. He wasn't sure if he was still breathing.

Because there in the doorway standing by Mr. Hummel was the most beautiful person he'd ever known. The man who had stolen his heart. The one person who made Blaine feel complete.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered but he wasn't sure anything came out.


	16. Chapter 16

A Month Ago

_The light around Blaine was so bright Kurt could barely even see him anymore. He pulled him in closer trying to savor the time they had, Kurt knew they only had moments._

"_I'm never saying goodbye to you." Kurt whispered and kissed Blaine's lips. He tried to make his voice sound even but it wavered. He knew this was it, he was moving on, wasn't that what he wanted? This was right, the way things were meant to be._

It meant losing Blaine.

How could that_ be right?_

Please_ Kurt pleaded silently to he didn't know who. _Please give me another chance. Please just give me more time. Please don't make me let go of him.

_The light increased until it was just white. Kurt was surrounded by white and nothing else. No bed beneath him. No Blaine in his arms. He was leaving but he didn't know where. Kurt wanted to sob but couldn't. Then his body was hit something hard. There was a loud clap of noise and the light faded away._

Kurt couldn't move, he felt tired like he'd run a marathon. He turned his head to see where he was but it was dark and cold and... wet? Kurt realized there was grass beneath his cheek, he was outside and it was raining.

Kurt wanted to find out where he was and what was going on. He wanted Blaine. But he had no strength. He closed his eyes and everything went dark.

-

_Burt was sitting on the couch watching some crime drama show that Carole loved while drinking a beer. Carole was sitting close to him enjoying their quiet evening in. There was a storm outside, wind whipping around the house and lightning crackling through the air. The TV flickered and then came back on._

"I guess I should go find some candles and flashlights in case the power goes out." Burt said moving to get up.

Carole squeezed his hand. "They are all in the cupboard above the refrigerator. Wait till the commercial and I'll come with you and get us a snack."

Burt sat back down and smiled, putting his arm across the back of the couch to hold Carole. Burt wasn't really paying much attention to the show. They were all kind of the same to him but Carole liked it so he sat with her. His mind drifted to the young man who'd come and visited him at the shop a few weeks ago. Blaine Anderson, the kid had said his name was.

Burt found he kept thinking about him. He couldn't get him out of his head. The look he got in his eyes when he talked about Kurt. The faint blush to his cheeks and the smile on his face. Burt didn't know what had happened with this kid and his son, but he was fairly certain Blaine Anderson had been in love with Kurt.

Carole stood up and waited for Burt expectantly. He didn't even realize it was a commercial break. He stood up and a loud clap of thunder shook the house causing the lights to flicker.

"We should get those flashlights." Burt said and walked with Carole to the kitchen. Carole went to the pantry to get some microwave popcorn, while Burt looked in the cupboard above the refrigerator for the candles and flashlights.

There was another crack of thunder and a flash of lightning and the lights went out.

"I guess I am missing the end of the show." Carole said putting the now useless bag of un-popped popcorn on the counter.

"Sorry about that." Burt said flipping on a flashlight. It didn't turn on. He flipped it on and off a couple times swatting it against the palm of his hand when suddenly the whole kitchen was filled with light. Brighter than the flashlight by far. Brighter than if the lights had come back on. It was like a sharp flash of lightning, but lasting much longer.

Burt squinted his eyes and looked towards the window. The light was coming from the backyard, it soon faded and he and Carole were left in darkness again, their eyes trying to adjust to the change.

Burt realized the flashlight was finally on.

"What in heaven's name was that?" Carole asked.

"I don't know." Burt said handing a second flashlight to her. "But I'm gonna find out."

"Be careful." Carole cautioned as he walked out the back door.

Burt walked a little ways into the rain sweeping his flashlight across the backyard to see if anything was out of place. He was about to turn around and go back in when the beam of his flashlight caught something. He stepped a little closer to get a better look at whatever was laying in his yard. When Burt realized what he was seeing he rushed forward and fell to his knees.

"Carole! CAROLE!" He screamed. "Come out here. I need you!" Burt stared down at the unconscious but breathing form of his son.

Today

Burt walked into the kitchen to find Kurt frantically fluttering around the room. Opening the oven, checking the pots on the stove, twirling around like he forgot what he was looking for.

"Kurt." Burt said in a low voice.

"I can't remember if it has been in the oven 10 minutes or 15 minutes. Did I set a timer? Where's the timer?" Kurt said rushing around the room.

"Kurt." Burt said again.

"And why did I decide to make brownies for dessert. _Brownies_ dad. I mean I can do so much_-"_

"Kurt!" Burt stage whispered to him and walked up putting a steady hand on his shoulder. "Deep breaths kiddo, you're stressing me out."

Kurt looked at his dad with wide scared eyes. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can."

"No dad. I can't. He's here. Blaine's _here_. In the other room and I..." Kurt ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath to keep from crying. "I don't know what to say to him."

"Start with 'Hello'" Burt teased.

"_Dad._ You're not helping. I don't want to scare him off. I... can't. What if he can't handle it? What if he walks out the front door and I never see him again?" Kurt's eyes were wet with tears at this point. "I can't lose him."

Burt put the wine Blaine had brought down on the counter and came back to hold his son in a tight hug. "Kurt. He spent months with you in that house when you were a... a ghost." Even a month after getting his son back he was still having a hard time wrapping his mind around that. "From what you've told me I don't think he's easily scared off."

He let go of Kurt and smiled at him. "You've barely talked about anything besides Blaine for weeks now. I understand this is a big moment, and if you aren't ready I'll make up an excuse and send him away." Burt looked his son in the eye, _god his son was here_, he still felt dizzy with the relief of it. "But Kurt do you _want_ me to send him away?"

"No." Kurt whispered.

"Then how about we go talk to him, okay?"

Kurt nodded and let his dad wrap an arm around his shoulder and lead him to the living room. Kurt stopped in the doorway and watched Carole and Blaine talking about an old picture on the wall. Kurt's breath caught in his throat.

_Blaine._

Blaine was here. He was smiling at Carole and wearing an adorable red bowtie and gray sweater vest. His eyes were just as deep and golden as Kurt remembered and he seemed brightened, more tangible, like everything had seemed since Kurt had come back.

Kurt tried to say something, but it came out more like a short gasp. Blaine turned towards the doorway and looked up. He stopped mid-word and froze. His eyes growing huge and his face going pale.

"Kurt?" He mouthed but no sound came out.

Blaine felt like the rest of the room and the people in it were fading. All he could see was Kurt.

His Kurt.

_Here._

Blaine's knees suddenly felt like jelly and before he could react Carole had wrapped an arm around him and Burt and Kurt had rushed forward. Burt helped Blaine across the room and down to the couch, talking to him and encouraging him the whole time. Blaine didn't hear any of it. All he could do was stare at Kurt.

"Oh my gosh. Blaine! Are you okay?" Kurt was on the couch next to him, hands moving quickly and hovering around like he didn't know what to do to help. "Of course you're not okay. What's wrong with me? Carole nearly fainted when they found me and I thought Dad was going to have another heart attack. You're not going to have a heart attack right? Or a panic attack? Blaine? Blaine? Say something please."

Blaine blinked at Kurt's worried face, his mind was spinning with everything he wanted to say, to ask, to do, but it took a moment of heavy silence in the room to get anything out, "Kurt. You... How?" He finally said.

Kurt smiled softly and shrugged, glancing down for a moment. "We don't really know. I can tell you what I remember. I was with you and there was all this bright light around us, I knew I was leaving and I just wanted more time with you." Kurt blushed and glanced quickly at his dad before clearing his throat and continuing. "And then everything was dark and cold and I was here. In the backyard. I was home and... and Blaine. I'm alive."

Blaine just continued to stare at him afraid he was going to wake up and this would just be a dream.

"After they found me I realized that... I'm real." Kurt continued. "I'm not a ghost, I'm real. I breathe and eat and bleed... and I'm _alive _Blaine_._."

Blaine couldn't really process what Kurt was saying, "Bleed?" he asked, "Were you hurt?"

"Really Blaine? That's your first question?" Kurt smiled and shook his head. "No I wasn't hurt. I'm not hurt. I'm just saying _I'm alive_."

"You're alive."

"Yes." Kurt was looking worried, he bit his lip and looked at Blaine searchingly as Blaine sat there dumbly. "Say something." Kurt pleaded.

"I..." Blaine stopped. He honestly couldn't think of anything to say. He was completely out of words.

Well, maybe not completely.

"I love you." Blaine said softly, his throat scratchy with unshed tears, he moved forward placing his hands on either side of Kurt's face. "I love you..:" He repeated and kissed him.

Kurt was still for a moment before melting into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Blaine like he'd never let go. Blaine thought they might stay like that forever until he heard someone clearing their throat. Kurt broke away and Blaine turned to see Burt and Carole, Blaine had forgotten they were even there. Carole had her hands clasped, wearing a huge grin and crying. Burt stood with his hands in his pockets rocking on his feet a little, with a smile on his lips.

"Well... uh. This is going well then isn't it?" Burt asked with a smirk.

A laugh bubbled out of Kurt as he tightened his hold around Blaine and leaned his head on him.

"We're going to go check on dinner." Burt said motioning to Carole and they turned and left the room.

Blaine looked at Kurt who had tears in his eyes. "Don't cry." Blaine said. "There has been enough crying."

"You're crying right now Blaine." Kurt said wiping moisture from Blaine cheeks. Blaine didn't know when he'd started crying, _he did know _he was also grinning like an idiot and that he probably wasn't going to stop for a long time.

"Kurt. I don't understand. You're here and alive." Blaine looked down for a moment. "I thought I'd lost you."

"You didn't."

"I could have." He said looking at Kurt again.

"But you didn't." Kurt leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips.

Blaine closed his eyes and kissed him back, for a moment forgetting all of his questions or the fact that Burt and Carole were just in the other room. He held on to Kurt and kissed him feeling warmth bloom in his chest and radiate through his body. They broke apart as the doorbell rang but stayed as close to each other as they could.

Burt walked into the room carrying a large arrangement of flowers.

"These are for you." He said.

"For me?" Kurt asked face scrunching in confusion.

"No for both of you." Burt looked equally puzzled setting the flowers down on the coffee table and leaving again.

Blaine reached for the card attached to the arrangement with a shaky hand and read it out loud. "Kurt and Blaine." it read. "Sometimes things don't turn out the way you think they will. Love is very powerful and sometimes when you are brave the universe is kind. Don't question it too much, just enjoy second chances. Much love to you both. Camille."

Blaine stared at the card and then up at Kurt whose eyes widened in surprise before he burst out laughing. "Oh my god. How did she... I mean we are in Ohio and... Do you think she..."

"Kurt." Blaine interrupted with a smile, grabbing Kurt's hand. "Don't question it too much."

Kurt grinned and then pulled Blaine on top of him for another long kiss. Blaine felt Kurt's warm lips and skin against his own, he could feel Kurt's heart beating against the palm he laid softly on his chest. He felt giddy as he smiled into the kiss, Blaine was _home _and he was going to take this second chance for everything it was worth.

He was never letting go of Kurt again.


	17. Epilogue

Blaine had moved 3 times in the past year and a half. To California, to Ohio and now here. As he brought the last of his things in and looked around the apartment he felt like he'd probably be in New York City for a while. Blaine had been busy since the movie release, he had orders for new songs that he needed to get started on soon.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked from the door.

Blaine realized he was just standing in the middle of the room holding a box in his arms. Blaine put the box down as Kurt walked up and reached around Blaine waist and held onto him from behind.

"Just thinking." Blaine answered as Kurt started kissing his neck.

Kurt was going to a community college to work on some credits and beef up his transcript before applying for NYADA next year. Since Kurt's records said he'd died years ago, he was registered as "Simon Kurt Hummel" Kurt's (fake) cousin. It meant starting a few things over again but Blaine knew Kurt would make up for lost time and soon be at NYADA like he'd always dreamed.

Blaine was distracted from his thoughts as Kurt continued kissing his neck and up to his earlobe. "Thinking about what?"

"Nothing. Just... _Kurt_" Blaine breathed out as Kurt started nibbling at Blaine's earlobe. "We need to unpack, we have so much to do to get our lives together in New York started."

Kurt just nipped lightly at him. "I can think of something I want to do." he replied.

Blaine turned in Kurt's arms to face him. "Really? I wonder what that is?"

Kurt's hand grabbed Blaine's ass as he started walking him backwards further into the apartment. "Oh you know. Maybe christen our new apartment?" Kurt said flirtily biting his bottom lip.

"Where?" Blaine laughed. "We haven't even unpacked or arranged the furniture."

Kurt just reached for the hem of Blaine's shirt and started lifting it off of him. "Here."

"Here?" Blaine asked as Kurt tossed his shirt aside, "In the middle of our mostly empty living room?"

"To start with." Kurt said kissing down Blaine's chest and licking over one of his nipples.

"_Oh_." Blaine whimpered. "Yeah, that'll work."

Blaine pulled Kurt down onto the floor with him, kissing him and smoothing his lips over every part of Kurt's neck he could reach. Blaine's hands fumbled with Kurt's shirt before he finally got it off of him. He pressed his chest against Kurt's. He never got tired of feeling Kurt's warm skin against his own.

They spent the next few minutes frantically making out with each other, Blaine trailing his hands across Kurt's smooth shoulders and down his arms, Kurt tightening his grip on Blaine's ass, their lips meeting and then roaming over each others' skin before meeting again.

Eventually they started clumsily taking each others' remaining clothes off. Once they were free of their clothes Kurt rolled over so that Blaine was on top of him. They both were rutting their hips together panting and finding the perfect slide and friction.

"Blaine" Kurt breathed between kisses. "I love you so much."

Blaine laughed, full of joy as Kurt rocked beneath him. "I love you too. God Kurt, I love you."

Kurt held Blaine's face and kissed him deeply, claiming Blaine's mouth with his tongue, all the while thrusting up to meet him. Blaine let out a deep moan, his hand sliding down Kurt's body to hold on to his waist.

Blaine trailed kisses down Kurt's jaw, Kurt leaning his head to the side to give him better access. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed and his hands held firmly to Blaine's back.

"Wait, Kurt." Blaine said and lifted his head.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked a bit breathless.

"We don't have any lube." Blaine glanced over to a stack of boxes. "Which of those boxes do you think-"

"Blaine." Kurt smiled and nodded towards his jeans that had landed near them. "Back pocket."

"You... what? Did you plan this?"

"Not plan as much as made sure I was prepared for whatever happened." Kurt smirked.

Blaine smiled and buried his face in Kurt's neck kissing and sucking, his hand trailing slowly down Kurt's chest until he reached his erection. He gently started pumping Kurt's cock.

"_Blaine_!" Kurt groaned out as he bucked up into Blaine's fist. "Lube. Now!"

Blaine chuckled and reached for Kurt's pants digging out the lube and then spreading some on his fingers. He trailed kisses down Kurt's chest all the while Kurt moaned and moved beneath him.

"Blaine." He finally said. "I want... I _want you_."

Blaine kissed Kurt's lips messily and then slid his hand down to Kurt's cock and then further between Kurt's cheeks until he found Kurt's entrance and started to gently message it. Slowly dipping a finger in, making every moment last as he sweetly stretched Kurt open.

Kurt was letting out intoxicating moans and breathy gasps. Blaine inserted a second finger and pumped in and out. Kurt tilted his head back on the floor, one hand grabbing on to Blaine's arm for support as his other hand dug into the carpet. He moved up and down on Blaine's fingers while Blaine added a third moving them around and pressing on the perfect spot that made Kurt wail.

"God, _oh god oh god_ Blaine!" Kurt panted and lifted himself partially up on his elbow to plant a firm kiss on Blaine's lips. Fingers moving up to tangle in Blaine's curls as he pulled him closer, crushing their lips together. "I'm ready" He breathed into Blaine's mouth. "_Blaine_."

Blaine pumped his fingers a few more times causing Kurt to whine before pulling out and lifting Kurt until they were sitting up with Kurt straddling his lap. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and held on as Blaine smoothly pressed himself up into Kurt .

Kurt closed his eyes and drew in a long breath leaning his head against Blaine as he held him close and lowered himself down until Blaine was completely buried inside him. Kurt gasped and moaned in pleasure spurring Blaine on.

Blaine was pressing hot kisses to Kurt's shoulder and neck and any skin he could come in contact with. He found a rhythm to his thrust and held tight to Kurt's waist as Kurt kissed him back.

Kurt bounced steadily up and down in Blaine's lap gasping as he clung to Blaine. "Yes! Keep. Keep g-going." Kurt pleaded.

Soon they were barely even kissing anymore, their lips just sliding across hot skin as they rocked together.

Kurt's head feel backwards and he let out a long shout as Blaine felt something warm and wet splatter across his stomach. Blaine continued to move beneath Kurt until his own orgasm shot through his body like a live wire and he let out a wail of Kurt's name.

Both of them were panting and clinging to each other as they rocked through their orgasms. When they were both spent Blaine gently laid Kurt down on his back. Sliding out of him and reaching for his discarded undershirt to wipe them off. Kurt watched him with hooded eyes as Blaine curled up beside him and laid his head on Kurt's chest. Pressed up to where he could hear his heart beating.

Kurt played with Blaine's curls and spoke softly "That was perfect."

Blaine hummed against him and kissed his chest. "You're perfect." Blaine could feel the rumble in Kurt's chest as he laughed.

"One room down, right?" Kurt asked.

Blaine lifted his head and looked up and Kurt. "You know, to fully start our new lives together in New York we will eventually have to unpack, preferably before your dad and Carole come up to visit next weekend." Blaine pressed another gentle kiss against Kurt's chest.

"And Rachel and Finn want to come over this evening."

"If they are coming over that soon then they get to help unpack." Blaine smiled.

"We'll order pizza. Then Finn will be happy to help." Kurt said before drawing Blaine's face up to his own. "We do have a little time before that though." He said parting his lips and sliding them over Blaine's.

Blaine groaned in to the kiss before whispering against Kurt's mouth. "But we're a little gross from bringing in our stuff and well... you know having sex in the middle of the floor."

Kurt's eyes sparkled. "Then we should go take a shower. Don't you think? Two birds with one stone?"

"Two birds with one stone?"

"We can get cleaned up and check another room off the list."

"What? Do you have a 'Sex In Every Room' list?" Blaine laughed before capturing Kurt's lips in yet another kiss. "I love you Kurt." he smiled.

Kurt stroked his hand down Blaine's face, "I love you Blaine. I will always love you." Kurt twined their fingers together as Blaine let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing. It's just that…here we are Kurt. Together. In New York. Our whole lives in front of us." Blaine was a little choked up. "I just, I want to get it started you know."

"Get what started?" Kurt asked.

"Everything. You, me. New York. Second chances. Our lives together."

Kurt held onto Blaine tighter kissing his forehead, before lifting himself off of the floor. He reached down to Blaine to help him to his feet. Blaine came up after him a sweet smile on his face. "Shower?" he asked.

"Mmmhmm." Kurt answered before leaning in to whisper in Blaine's ear. "And this Blaine. Us right here and now?" Kurt smiled at him, "_This is_ us living our lives together. We've already started. We've already made it."

Blaine's smile was ridiculously huge as he pressed their bodies together. "You're right. " He said and gave the love of his life a long sweet kiss.

**AN: I can't believe this story is done. I'm not sure what I am going to do with myself, I already miss it. Thank you all so much for reading I hope you've enjoyed it half as much as I've enjoyed sharing it. **

**If you have questions about this 'Verse or just want to chat please find me on my Tumblr, sunshineoptimismandangels.**

**I am outlining a brand new story right now, so if you are intersted in reading it stick around.**

**Much love to all of you! :D**


	18. Author's Note

**AN:**  
**I am working on a series of one-shots to go with this story. Missing scenes and prompts from readers and such. If you'd like to check it out it can be found at s/9808913/1/The-Ghost-Of-You-Verse-One-Shots. Or just click on my pen-name and it will take you to my stories.  
**  
**Also, there is the possibility of a sequel in the future. :)**

**Much love!**


End file.
